Mika Part one
by Manga-bird
Summary: five members of the SPR team are called to a mansion by a young man called Fai, who is having ghost trouble with some old relative from hundreds of years ago. The servants and maids have already been scared off by numerous attacks. Part 2 has begun
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Ghost Hunt, all I own is the plot for this particular story, though some informaton has been taken and / or recalled form the manga.

This is my first fic and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. i would also like to request reviews from any readers, even if you didnt like it criticism is

welcome.

Please note that the introduction of characters at the top before the story starts is from the manga, and in this fic Takigawa is going as his alias Monk-san.

Thank you.

* * *

Shibuya Psychic Research – Available for hire to scientifically research and subdue unexplained phenomena that occur around their clients.

President of SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research) Shibuya (aka Naru) – 17 years old. He's cool-headed, good looking and smart, but he's a super narcissist. So he has been nicknamed Naru. (Short for narcissist)

Mai Taniyama – A lively 16-year-old student, who works part time at SPR. She's enthusiastic though Naru always gives her a hard time. (She's only seen Naru smile in her dreams.) But she may secretly be in love with him.

SPR members are:

Lin – He's a man of mystery who works closely with Naru.

Masako Hara – A psychic medium. She is well known in the psychic business.

John Brown – An exorcist who speaks with a Kansai dialect.

Ayako Matsuzaki – A self-claimed Miko.

Houshou Takigawa – Formerly a monk at Mt. Koya.

Mai looked up from the paper work and yawned, _God, it's dark out…how long have I been sitting here working? What! Ten thirty! I'd better get home!_ She thought in a panic as she got out of the leather chair at her desk. She grabbed her light brown chequered coat and left the office-come-living room area, which was decorated with tinsel and mistletoe and headed to Naru's office. _I guess I should tell him I'm leaving…I'll try not to disturb him too much though; he was in such a mood earlier! _She thought as she approached his door and eased it open before stepping inside the plain dark room with shelves full of psychic books and supernatural phenomena. _Wow, this is almost exactly the same as Sakachi-kun's room that I saw in one of my dreams in Ryokuryou high school last month!_ She thought, shivering at the memory of the young student, who had committed suicide and tried to curse on of the teachers. _I'm surprised Naru's talking to me after some of the things I said to him on that case…_she thought.

As she looked in she saw him slumped over his desk, his short black hair shadowing his dark eyes. Sighing she ruffled her brown-blonde hair and walked towards him quietly, looking down at his innocent face in the lamp light,

"You know, you look so cute when you're sleeping…shame you're such a narcissist though." She thought aloud as she took his coat from the back of his chair and gently draped it over his shoulders to keep him from getting cold. He stirred slightly in his sleep letting out a small sigh. Mai smiled despite herself and stroked his hair gently a couple of times before leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly. "See you tomorrow Naru." She whispered gently in his ear, feeling his warm breath on her cheek.

"Mai! What are you doing here?" Lin asked from the doorway. Mai turned in surprise to see the tall figure in the doorway with a long black fringe draped over one eye. _That's a unique haircut…short at the back, but long at the front, however…strange as it is it's actually kind of…cool._ She thought as she looked at him.

"Shh…he's asleep." She whispered as she walked quietly to the door and eased it closed. "I just went to say good night and saw him sleeping…it didn't seem right to disturb him…he works too hard." She replied as she leaned on the wooden door. Lin gave her a very slight smile; _he still a little edgy around me because of that camera incident…either that or he's just a natural loner._ She thought as she looked into his dark blue eyes that reminded her so much of Naru's.

"It's very late…you shouldn't walk home on your own this late. Anything could happen." Lin said as she buttoned her coat. _Wow, this is the longest conversation we've ever had…maybe I should try to get to know him, and then he wouldn't seem so intimidating. _She thought as she pulled the collar down neatly and smiled up at Lin, who had a file under one arm, obviously intending to drop it off in Naru's office.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine, besides, this isn't the first time I've done it." She replied brightly. Lin put a halting hand on her shoulder as she turned to leave, pulling her back towards him,

"I can't let you do that. Naru would never forgive me if I let you go…" He said as he opened the door to Naru's office and pushed her inside gently. Mai watched as Lin walked over to Naru and leaned down beside him, putting an arm across his shoulders while the other rested on his arm. She couldn't hear what he said, but a few moments later Naru sat up slowly, putting a confused hand on his shoulder where he could feel his coat sliding down his back.

"Strange…I don't remember falling asleep." He said sleepily as he sat back and rubbed his eyes. "Mai! You're still here?" he asked in surprise. Mai looked around, feigning confusion, gently tapping her chest, stomach, head and thighs before looking back at Naru,

"Yes. It seems that I am still here." She replied, smiling brightly, swearing that she almost saw a flicker of amusement in Naru's eyes as he got to his feet and pulled his coat on, though his expression portrayed one of annoyance.

"Well, since you're so dim that you might get lost, I had better walk you home." He said, watching as Mai threw a sulky scowl in his direction.

"Well, if I'm so dim that I'd get lost, then how are you going to get me home? Do you even know where I live?" she asked as she crossed her arms, waiting to see if she had found a flaw in his chide.

"Actually yes, I do know where you live…it's in your employee details along with your phone and account numbers, which you gave to me." He replied, feeling a slight satisfaction as Mai's face turned slightly red and she clicked her fingers dramatically,

"Damn! I thought I had you there…why do you have to be so damned…smart!" she said as she scowled thoughtfully at the floor. Naru allowed himself a very small smile as he turned towards Lin, who merely sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it's fine, I've already told Lin-san I can walk alone, no problem." She said as she looked up.

"No, I won't hear it. You're my responsibility until you reach you front door, so if anything were to happen it would be my fault…besides, who'd make the tea if you disappeared." He added as he walked towards her. Mai backed into the hall and waited for Lin and Naru to join her. Lin closed the door as Naru pulled the van keys from his pocket and gave them to him. "Lin, you head on home. I'll take Mai home and then walk over." He said,

"Oh no, if it means you have to walk then please don't bother. It's a cold night." Mai insisted as they walked out of the SPR building and down the steps to the path.

"I'm walking you…the idea of being with me for five minutes isn't that unbearable is it?" he asked as they watched Lin head towards the large black van in the car park.

"Was that a joke, or were you just being your usual narcissistic self?" she asked, forgetting who she was talking to for a minute, but when she realised what she had said she clamped a hand over her mouth, feeling her face turning red, but as she stole a glance at Naru she thought she saw a small smile for a moment until he glanced in her direction and hid it again, replacing it with a scowl. "I'm sorry…it was uncalled for." She apologised, _even if it is true_. She thought.

"It doesn't matter…" he replied as they walked down the street. Mai drifted off for a moment, her eyes looking at the path beneath her feet, but not concentrating on where they were going, _why am I suddenly so nervous? It's not like I haven't been alone with Naru before…maybe it's because he's walking me home and it has nothing to do with work…oh! Shut up Mai! Stop being such a kid!_ She scolded, "Mai…you're going the wrong way." Naru said as he took her arm and pulled her round the corner of a shop.

"Sorry." She apologised as she looked up and Naru released her arm. She put her hands in her pockets and watched her breath condense on the cold winter air. As she looked over she saw Naru rubbing his hands together. "Here, let me help." She said as she stopped and turned to him, taking his hands in hers as she rubbed them, feeling them warm up slightly. "Why didn't you just put them in your pockets?" she laughed as she looked up at him,

"My pockets have holes in them." He replied with a shrug,

"Even so they'd still keep your hands warm." She scolded lightly. "I'll bring in a sewing kit tomorrow to fix them for you." She added as she released his hands, keeping a hold on one of them and, as they walked, she slid both of their hands into her left pocket,

"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion as they walked, feeling a sudden awkwardness at having his hand in Mai's pocket, but his hand also felt a lot warmer.

"Well, you're pockets have holes in them, so I'll lend you mine until we reach my house." She replied, blushing slightly as she realised she was making a move on him, _easy Mai, down girl._ She thought as they walked past more closed shops. As they walked she spotted a middle-aged couple walking towards them. As they passed the man looked at them and smiled,

"Ahh, young love." He sighed to his wife as they passed. Mai paused and looked back at the blonde man with a frown,_ Love? Naru?_ She thought,

"Oh, they make a cute couple." The brunette wife said in reply as she gripped her husband's arm. Mai felt herself blush and looked up at Naru, who was also looking back, _cute couple? Yeah right! _He thought, feeling the sudden urge to do something, though she didn't quite know what.

"God, they thought we were together…pretty dumb huh?" Mai said, forcing a small laugh as they started walking again.

"Definitely…that's a really stupid thought…" Naru agreed half-heartedly as they walked. Mai sighed and looked up, _I don't recognise this place…I never walk past this shop on my way home! Where exactly is he leading me?_ She wondered as she stopped,

"I'm going the wrong way? You should check your own directions! This isn't the way to my house!" she laughed as she looked back, "Actually, I don't know where we are." She added as she looked around. "What?" she asked as Naru chuckled,

"This is a short cut, don't worry…I know where I'm going." He added as he pulled their hands out of her pocket and led her down the street. _A short cut? To my house? I never knew that you could get to my street from here…_ she thought as they crossed the road. Naru continued to lead her on until they reached a long alleyway between two small shops, one clothes shop and one newsagent.

"Wait! You want to go down here?" Mai asked timidly as they stopped. Naru looked down at her with a small, teasing smirk on his face.

"Mai, are you scared?" he asked in mock surprise. Mai ignored his dig and blushed slightly as she eyed the dark alleyway.

"Well, it's not that I'm scared…not really, it's just…you're going to laugh…" she muttered as she looked at the ground,

"Scout's honour." He replied as he held up a hand.

"My parents told me I wasn't aloud to walk through dark alleyways at night…" she said sheepishly, looking up as Naru chuckled. "What happened to your honour?" she snapped as she blushed and looked away,

"I never said I was a Scout. Come on, it's not as if you're walking through it alone." He added as he started walking, releasing her hand as he walked into the darkness of the alley. _Come on! You hunt ghosts for god's sake! A few moments in a dark, unwelcoming alley isn't going to kill you…I hope_ she thought nervously as she looked into the dark passage. Pausing she looked back at the well-lit street before hurrying into the alley after Naru, but she couldn't see him anywhere. There was light at the end of the alley, but she couldn't see him.

"N-Naru? Where are you?" she asked quietly as she slowly walked forward, carefully placing her feet down with each step, hoping not to trip. _This is weird…Naru's being so…normal. Usually he's a complete narcissist! He rarely even smiles, though this isn't the first time…he was really kind when we fell down that well together a few months ago…he even did some magic to cheer me up…I wish he'd smile more often._ She thought as she walked, trying to keep her mind away from the dark thoughts at the back of her mind, but as she approached the half-way-point in the alley these thoughts crept forward along with a surge of panic. W_here's Naru? He should have answered by now! He's okay right? What could have happened to him? There's no one else here…is there?_ She thought fearfully as she clutched the collar of her coat tightly. "Naru? Naru! Are you alright? Naru? Kazuya Shibuya! Answer me right now!" she shouted, feeling her heart beating quickly in her chest, the alley seeming to close in her as she stepped slowly towards the exit of the alley, but as she stepped forward she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind. Mai jerked away and gasped, turning to see Naru,

"Hey, you must have been scared…you used my real name." Naru said. As he stepped out of the alley beside her,

"What the hell were you doing? You scared me half to death! I called for you, why didn't you answer? I was worried!" she shouted as she slapped his arm, feeling her heart beating quickly in her chest, though it was slowing down. Naru rubbed his arm where he had been hit with a slight grimace,

"Sorry, I had to stop and tie my shoe. I was only crouching by the wall, I didn't think you'd be so scared." He said apologetically. "This way." He added as he turned left and crossed the road with Mai close behind. As she looked around she still didn't recognise anything, though they were now walking past rows of houses rather than shops. "Are you giving me the silent treatment now?" he asked as they walked,

"Oh, no, I was just…thinking I guess." She replied as she put her hands in her pockets. "What do you want to talk about? You've said before that you don't have time to talk about anything that isn't work related, but…we're not at work now…" she asked as she looked up at the man beside her,

"Hm, you have a sharp memory…how about your family?" he asked as he looked down at her,

"Well, my mum died a few years ago, so I live with my dad, but I don't really see him much. He's gone by six and doesn't get home until really late, so I'm usually in bed…I don't even think he'd notice if I didn't come home…He's so busy, I never even see him at weekends! He's always working! You know…you remind me of him a lot…" she replied as she stole a glance at him,

"How so?" he asked, _oh, as if you had to ask!_

"Well, you're always working so hard! You never take any time to just…be yourself and do what you want to do…are you following me?" she asked. Naru closed his eyes and smiled slightly, though he didn't allow Mai to see it.

"Yes, but working is what I want to do, it's who I am. That's why I work so hard…if I had children maybe I'd be different…I'd have to take care of them, but since I don't, and have no intention of having any in the near future, it's okay for me to work all these hours." He replied, but Mai shook her head and tugged on his sleeve, not looking up at him,

"No, it's not alright…I worry about you sometimes, and it's not just me. Lin-san worries too, and so do all the others, though they don't see you working as much as we do…you should relax sometimes! Come and talk to us for a while! You don't have to work all the time, and if you have too much to do then let me help! It's what you employ me for after all." She argued, giving him a small smile as they turned a corner,

"You worry too much." He replied. _Someone has to._ She thought as she looked around, recognising the familiar semi-detached houses of her street. "There's your house." He added as he stopped.

"Oh, I never knew this short cut…thank you." She said as she looked at her dark house. _He's not home yet._ She thought as she looked at the empty driveway. "Um…I don't suppose you'd want to come in for a coffee would you? It's pretty cold out here…" she said as she turned back to him.

"I really should get back…Lin will be wondering where I am." He added. Mai nodded and looked back at the dark windows, suddenly feeling a shiver, _Mai! What are thinking? It's just your house!_ She scolded. She was about to say goodnight when there was a loud rumble from above. Mai looked up and felt a raindrop hit her face, shortly followed by another.

"Come on, you can call Lin-san from my house. I've been experimenting with my cappuccino machine for a while now. Dad bought it for me last Christmas." Mai said as she pulled him quickly across the road and up the red brick driveway to the front door. Mai opened her coat and reached into her breast pocket, taking the key out and slotting it into the door. "Come on in." she said as she turned the hallway light on and looked up the stairs before walking down the hall to the kitchen.

"Mai? Do you have a younger sister?" Naru asked as he entered the kitchen wearing a black turtleneck jumper, trousers and socks. Mai went to the cappuccino machine and took the glass coffee pot to the sink to fill it with water, listening as the rain pounded heavily on the kitchen window, _wow; we made it just in time._ She thought,

"No, the pictures are all me. I'm an only child." She replied as she turned the tap on. "How about you? You never speak about your family…is Lin-san related to you? You have a strong resemblance," she asked as she turned the machine on and turned away from it.

"Perhaps." He replied enigmatically.

"Do you like being a man of mystery that much?" she asked jokingly as she walked back down the hall and turned right, into the living room. Inside was a television by the window with a coffee table by the wall and two white leather armchairs with a sofa between and in the corner, between the chair and sofa, was a medium sized Christmas tree, which Mai had taken down from the loft a few weeks ago, knowing that her father wouldn't have time to do it, _I wonder if he'll be home this year? Last year he had to work…wait a minute! What if I have to work?? _She thought as she looked over her shoulder at Naru, _then again, there could be worse fates, besides if dad is working then at least I won't be alone like I was last year_. Mai hopped onto one of the chairs and leaned on one of the arms with one leg tucked beneath her thigh while the other rested on the opposite arm of the chair facing Naru, who stood in the doorway, "Go ahead and lounge. Sofa, chair, it's your choice." She invited as she lay back.

"Mai? You really shouldn't sit like that while wearing a skirt." He said as he sat on the sofa and crossed one leg over the other, averting his eyes from Mai,

"Oh, sorry…you don't have to be so rigid you know…I said you can lounge. Why don't you lay back? You'd be more comfortable." She added as she swung her legs to the floor and stood up, going into the hall and coming back with a wireless phone. "Here, give Lin-san a call." She said as she handed the small red phone to him. As he made the call Mai walked back to the kitchen and poured out two cups of coffee. She got a tray and put the two large cups on it along with a bowl of small marshmallows, a small pot of cocoa powder and a plate of homemade cookies. "Hey, I wasn't sure if you wanted anything to eat. Here, help yourself." She said as she put the tray on the wooden coffee table and picked up one of the cups. Naru walked over and lifted the other cup, adding a few marshmallows and a sprinkling of powder. Mai sat on the floor by the table and crossed her legs, munching a chocolate chip cookie.

"These are good…did you make them?" Naru asked politely as he walked back to the sofa with a biscuit and sat on the left cushion, leaning one elbow on the arm.

"Yeah, I made them yesterday at school…I usually leave some out for my dad, but he never eats it." She replied as she stretched her legs out. "I'll put some in a bag for you and Lin-san before you go." She added.

"Thanks…" he replied. Mai waited a few moments sipping her coffee, glancing at Naru every so often. _He looks a little awkward…come to think of it, this is the most time I've ever spent with him outside of work where he doesn't have a book or something in his hand…maybe he's…nervous? No, he's too much of a narcissist for that! If in doubt he'd probably talk about himself! But…if that's the case…_she thought as she looked at him, _he has such wonderful eyes!_ She thought as she looked at the dark blue orbs, which stared at the coffee cup.

"Naru…are you okay? You seem preoccupied or something." She said finally.

"Well, I wouldn't say preoccupied…I'm just not used to this…to be honest the only person I really talk to out of work is Lin, and even then we're usually talking about work." He replied. Mai thought for a moment and then smiled,

"What about Masako? She said you go out together all the time!" Mai replied, not really surprised,

"Masako-san is…insistent. I don't socialize with her if I can help it. She's helpful while she's working with us, but she's awfully…" he trailed off,

"Clingy?" Mai offered,

"Yes, she does like to hold onto me, but unfortunately there's not a lot I can do about that." He replied.

"And why is that?" Mai pried gently,

"I'm tired of this conversation…" Naru decided,

"Alright then I'll teach you how to relax and socialize. Firstly, I told you to lounge. Lay back on the sofa…go on." She ordered, placing her empty cup on the table. Naru put his cup on the floor by his feet and sat back while leaning his chin on his hand, but he didn't lie down. "Oh, come on! There are three cushions on that sofa! Just lie down!" she ordered but he still didn't move, so Mai got up and grabbed his feet, pulling his body round until his head was resting on the arm and his feet were on the other arm. She crossed his legs and then sat on the floor beside him, "Comfortable?" she asked. Naru paused a moment giving her a look of surprise, feeling some of the strain leave his back as he lay there,

"Yes." He replied. _I can't believe he runs his own company, but he's never sprawled across a sofa before!_ She thought in disbelief.

"Next, we'll talk. You choose. Any subject at all." She said as she looked up at him,

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, smirking as he looked down at her red face,

"Okay, certain subjects are just off limits!" she replied, _he asked that on purpose! He knows I don't have a boyfriend! Does he think I'd be working with him in all my spare time if I had a boyfriend? Oh my god! What if he's guessed the truth and he's just asking that question to tease me?_ She thought in a panic, looking away as her face turned even redder.

"I take it that's a no. Me neither. I don't think I'd get on with anyone well enough to go out with them." He added, "What's your excuse?" he asked tiredly, his eyelids dropping slightly.

"Well, I just haven't been asked…there is someone I like, but he's kind of…out of my league I guess." She replied. Naru sighed tiredly as his eyes closed,

"That surprises me…you have a bright personality, even if you do dumb things sometimes…I don't think that anyone's out of your league if you believe in yourself…" he replied, his voice trailing off as he fell asleep. Mai pushed herself onto her knees and crawled closer to him. His eyes were closed, emphasising his long eyelashes. His face was peaceful and without a care, the thoughtful frown he usually wore had slipped away. Mai smiled and brushed his fringe out of his eyes gently, glancing down briefly to his lips,_ oh no you don't Mai!_ She thought as she got to her feet, picking up Naru's cup on the way. She took the empty cups to the kitchen, grabbing Naru's coat on the way back and throwing it over his sleeping form before lifting the phone and redialling his house. Lin sounded tired as he answered the phone, but was grateful for Mai's call.

"He's asleep. I think it would be best to leave him where he is…he's not doing any harm and besides, it's still raining out there." She said looking down at Naru as she turned off the living room light. Lin stayed on the phone long enough to agree with her before he hung up and went to bed. Mai wrote a quick note for her dad to explain Naru's presence, sticking it on the closed living room door before going up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I apologise if this seems lazy, but you have seen the disclaimer on the previous page, therefore I will not be repeating myself as it is a waste of space.

Welcome to chapter 2, enjoy and review!

* * *

Mai stirred as the sunlight streamed through her window. She pushed herself up on her elbow and looked at the white clock on her dressing table beside the bed, _eight O'clock? Wow, it's early…almost two hours before I have to be at work!_ She thought as she pulled the covers back and got out of bed. She looked down at her light pink shorts and T-shirt that she wore in bed, pulling the creases out of the T-shirt as she opened the door and made her way to the bathroom, but once she was there she heard the water running,

"H-hello? Who's there?" she asked nervously as she knocked on the door, jumping back as it was pulled open a moment later and Naru walked out wearing only his trousers and a white towel draped over his shoulders.

"What's the matter? Did you forget I was here?" he asked as he looked down at her relieved yet uncomfortable expression. She didn't answer as she looked at his well-built yet subtly toned chest, _stop it Mai!_ She scolded as she looked at the floor, glancing up at Naru as he brushed by.

"I'll make some breakfast before we leave. What do you want?" he asked as he brushed his wet fringe out of is eyes,

"Uh-I'm fine." She replied quickly, glad that he couldn't see her face.

"You have to eat something…even I don't skip breakfast." He added as he looked over his shoulder,

"I'll have whatever you're having then…I should take a shower." She added quickly, not turning to look at him as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door, sighing in relief as she leaned back, "God Mai, grow up! He's just a narcissist!" she scolded, _a good-looking, single narcissist…no! Don't think that!_ She thought frantically as she turned the shower on, putting her hand under the water and feeling cold water pouring out, _he takes cold showers too? That's right! He must! There's no condensation or steam in here, and the room's not hot and stuffy! Hey, this ghost hunting is making me a little sharper…before I met Naru I would never have noticed anything like that._ She thought as she pulled her clothes off and stepped under the spray, shuddering as the cold water ran down her skin, giving her goose bumps and hardening her nipples. Mai blushed as she thought of Naru's chest, the smooth pale skin with the faint outline of his muscles, and as she ran the soap over her body she thought about Naru, knowing that the soap had travelled a similar path on his body. She washed her hair quickly and then stood under the spray, enjoying the feel of the cool water running over her skin,

"Mai? Are you alright in there? Mai?" Naru called from outside the door. She opened the plastic shower door and listened as Naru tried the door and knocked on it, calling to her again with a slightly worried tone to his voice,

"I'll be right out!" she replied quickly as she turned the water off and wrapped a large white towel around her body. She opened the door coming face to face with a still not completely dressed Naru. He was now wearing his shirt, but it wasn't buttoned and she could still see his chest. "What is it?" she asked, blushing as she looked up at him and found him looking at her in an uncomfortable shocked way,

"I thought something might be wrong…you've been in there for almost half an hour…breakfast is ready, you should hurry up before it gets cold." He added as he turned and walked back down the hall. _Oh my god! What was I thinking? I'm only wearing a towel! What if it had slipped? _She thought frantically as she blushed, pulling fresh clothes from her draws.

When she was dressed, deciding on a short pleated khaki skirt with a matching sleeveless shirt with a long sleeved white top beneath it, she used her hair drier to dry her hair and quickly brushed it through with her brush before running down stirs where she could eggs and bacon.

"Wow, you cook." She said as she sat down opposite him. Naru looked up from the paper briefly, his plate already lying to one side. "So…how did you sleep?" she asked as she started eating, trying to tear her eyes away from the handsome young man sitting opposite her, his attention fixed on the article he was reading.

"Fine. I woke up when your dad came in…he was nice, though a little surprised to find me…why didn't you wake me up?" he asked as he eyed her over the top of the paper. Mai paused in her eating for a moment, lowering the fork to answer,

"You fell asleep! I wasn't going to wake you up so that you could go out in the pouring rain and catch a cold. Don't worry, I called Lin-san so that he wouldn't worry." She added as she turned her attention back to her bowl. "So, do you want to walk me back to work? I'd hate to get lost on the way." She added as she looked up at him, his eyes still looking at the paper intently, _wow, his eyes are so deep and intense, and those long eyelashes just make them look even deeper!_ She thought as she pushed her plate away.

"Yes…I received an interesting call from Lin earlier. Apparently there was a note from a mansion about a case. The owners want to come over this afternoon to talk about it." Naru said as he lowered the paper and leaned his chin on one hand. Mai smiled, stifling a giggle as she stood up and walked to the sink with the plates. "What?" Naru asked as he got up and joined her.

"I-I just noticed something about you, that's all." She said, still smiling as she turned the water on and added washing up liquid,

"What?" Naru repeated with a slight frown.

"Well…I only just realised how much you love your job…I think I understand what you said yesterday…your job really is your life. The only time I ever see you get excited is when a really good case comes along…I guess this one's going to be a little more difficult huh?" she asked as Naru grabbed a tea towel and waited for Mai to clean the plates.

"It's not the case. It's the mystery, maybe even the danger, that makes my job worthwhile." He corrected. Mai just smiled and watched as Naru dried the last plate and put it in the cupboard as she opened a large biscuit tin and put sixteen cookies in a bag. "What?" he asked as she glanced at him again as she put the lid back on the tin,

"The phrase 'kid in a candy store' springs to mind for some reason." She said as she handed Naru the bag and walked to the hall where she took her coat from the stand by the door. She went into the living room and opened a small cabinet in the corner, taking out a small sewing kit as Naru entered the hall. Mai put the kit in her pocket and pulled her coat on, turning to watch as Naru buttoned his coat and slipped his shoes on.

"Wait a minute! Yesterday you said you had to stop to tie your laces! You jerk! You lying little! Why the hell did you scare me like that?" she demanded as she slipped into her black shoes and opened the door, waiting outside for Naru with her arms folded. _Wow, it's a little warmer today…odd considering it's almost Christmas. I can't believe it! Only a week to go!_ She thought as she looked up at the sunny blue sky.

"I did say I'd get you back for that spoon incident." He replied smugly as he watched her fuming.

"I think you more than got me back last month when you let me believe that you and Lin-san were going to kill all those students! And don't even say it! I know we agreed to drop it and never mention it again, but you just, argh!" she snapped in reply, getting a smirk from Naru,

"Well, at least your memory and senses have improved. We can work on your manners another time." He taunted,

"My manners? You jerk!" she replied, _you self-loving, smug, ignorant narcissist! _She thought, deciding to change the subject before they got into a real argument. "So, did Lin-san tell you anything else about the case?" she asked as Naru pulled the front door shut.

"Well, the mansion is privately owned by an eighteen year old. He lost his family two years ago and has been living alone ever since…I don't know what's going on exactly…hopefully we'll understand more later on today." He replied as they started walking down the street.

"Is it possible that a ghost has been there all this time and he hasn't realised it?" Mai asked as they walked the familiar path back towards the office, the streets dry except for a few puddles, which were quickly drying up in the heat.

"It is possible if the ghost hasn't felt the need to act…but why would it suddenly start now?" he wondered, watching the ground pass beneath his feet.

"When you say 'it hasn't felt the need to act' what do you mean? Why would a ghost suddenly need to act…if it is a ghost…" she added thoughtfully as they crossed the road and turned into the alley, which didn't seem as foreboding during the day.

"There are many reasons…it may have been sealed away and accidentally let loose, or it was waiting for something specific to happen, or maybe it is trying to protect its home…we won't know until we find out more about this case." Naru replied.

* * *

In the office they found Lin already packing ready to leave fore the mansion.

"What's going on?" Naru asked as he stopped in the doorway. Lin, who held a large box containing a camera, stopped and lowered the box to the floor,

"Tanaki-san called from the mansion and asked if we could go straight over…he said he is unable to leave the mansion at this time. I thought you would want me to be ready when you arrived." He replied as Mai entered the room and looked around. Lin had already packed everything they needed; it just had to be moved to the van.

"I'll carry the mics." She offered as she picked up a large microphone head. Naru entered and lifted three microphone stands and they walked down to the van, where Monk-san was waiting in the van, taking the boxes and stacking them securely,

"Monk-san! What are you doing here?" Mai asked as he took the microphone from her and put it inside the van.

"I got a call from Lin-san earlier. Sounded like you might need a hand. John's on his way too." He added as Lin joined him in the back of the van and put his box down. Mai looked up at the older man, who now leaned on the side of the van with his arms crossed, his long blonde hair kept in a ponytail except for his fringe, which hung over his eyes in places and some strands hooked over his ears, not long enough to reach the ponytail.

"Unfortunately Masako-san is out of town at the moment. I was unable to reach her, and Ayako-san is also missing." Lin added as Naru passed the stands to him.

"Hopefully the five of us will be enough then." Naru said.

"Lin-san? What do you mean missing?" Mai asked worriedly as Lin placed the stands carefully down beside the boxes. He looked over at Mai reassuringly,

"She wasn't home and didn't answer her mobile, but don't worry, she probably had an unscheduled exorcism. It happens from time to time." He replied as Monk-san hopped lightly to the ground and patted Mai's head,

"You worry too much little girl. Ayako's a grown woman, she can take care of herself." He teased as Mai glared up at him, receiving a lighthearted smile in return. "Alright, I'll drive Lin-san over in my car okay?" he added as he looked over at Lin and Naru, both looked at him in surprise. "John said he'd meet us there, come on, let's go." He said as he walked toward his small white car and opened the door. Lin and Naru gave each other a confused glance and Lin went to join Monk-san,

"What was that about?" Mai wondered aloud as she watched Lin climb into the car next to Monk-san,

"I have no idea." Naru replied, "Come on, I guess you'll be riding up front with me." he added as he opened the driver's door and climbed in. Mai hopped in on the passenger side and buckled her seat belt,

"Why did he do that? This van can seat three in the front…I guess he didn't feel like diving alone…" Mai added as Naru pulled off the curb to follow the white car ahead of them.

"Or he needs someone to do map reading." Naru added,

"I guess so, but why Lin-san? I could have done that, or even you…it's odd…he hardly ever talks to Lin-san…in fact neither do I…wow, I feel kind of guilty for not getting to know him better…" Mai replied as she leaned her chin on her hand, her elbow leaning on the door as she looked out of the window.

"Don't bother…Lin's not the sociable type." Naru replied as he caught Mai's saddened expression.

"Neither are you." She replied quietly,

"Hm?" Naru asked, catching a mumble, but not hearing the words,

"Nothing." She replied quickly, getting a sidelong glance from Naru.

* * *

"Was there something you wanted?" Lin asked as Monk-san drove in silence, listening to the rock music coming from the speakers.

"What?" he replied, turning the blaring music down so that he could hear Lin over it.

"Was the something you wanted from me? You asked me to ride with you, so I thought there might be a reason." Lin prompted as he looked over at Monk-san, who kept his eyes on the relatively empty road.

"Not really…I just thought I'd give the little girl some time alone with Naru-chan." He replied, glancing at Lin's confused expression. "Oh, come on! You must have noticed! She's got a major thing for him!" he added in exasperation,

"I can't say I noticed…most of the time they don't seem to get on at all." Lin replied,

"That's not entirely true. Sure, they have their ups and downs; who doesn't! I know they care about each other, it's obvious, for example, when we went to Yuasa High School and Mai sensed that those spirits were after Naru, I know she hid it well, but she didn't get a wink of sleep because she was so busy worrying, and after that when she fell down that well, don't you think it just a little coincidental that Naru-chan just 'happened' to be passing by at that particular moment? And then there was the incident at Ryokuryou High School when Naru used his body to shield Mai from the ceiling that collapsed and when she got caught in the gas in the biology lab well, I don't think I've ever seen him so agitated, then of course they had that huge argument over the curse reversing and Mai tried to exorcise some of the ghosts by herself so that the curse wouldn't need to be reversed. She did that to save the students, yes, but at the same time I know she did it so that Naru wouldn't have to carry the guilt around when it was done, even though at the time she hated him for what he was doing and even now she'd never admit that she was doing it for Naru. They make it so obvious to everyone except each other." Monk-san replied.

"Now that you mention it, I saw Mai in Naru's office last night. She was leaning beside him while he was sleeping…I didn't think anything of it at the time, but someone draped his coat over his shoulders and I'm sure she kissed him before she got up, she was very close to his face." Lin replied.

"Wow, that's very daring I have to say. If Naru had woken up he would have been either furious or…well, I guess he'd be embarrassed." Monk-san replied. "That's a strange image…Naru, embarrassed," he added thoughtfully.

* * *

"Do, do you think this will be an overnight job?" Mai asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had grown between them as it often had since their argument over the curse reversal on their last case.

"Perhaps, it depends what we find when we get there." Naru replied absently as he looked at the road signs, careful not to lose sight of the white car ahead of them.

"Hmm…" she moaned edgily,

"What is it?" Naru asked in concern,

"I-I'm not sure…I just felt really uneasy for a moment…I'm not sure why…I have a bad feeing…and it's coming from that place…it's creepy." She replied as she pointed at a huge white building, mostly obscured by trees. Naru watched as the white car pulled up to the gates. Monk-san got out of the car and went to the speaker. After talking for a few minutes with someone in the mansion the gates slid open, allowing both the white car and black van to get through before they closed. Mai shivered as they drove through the well-kept grounds, which were full of leafless trees, bushes and had plain earth areas where plants would grow in the summer. The long twisting drive way eventually stopped at the huge double doors that led into the mansion and outside was the most handsome young man Mai had ever seen, except for Naru of course.

"Tanaki-san?" Naru inquired as he climbed out of the van and walked up the steps to the young man, who looked no older than eighteen,

"Please, call me Fai-san." He replied. Mai appeared at Naru's side and looked at the man more closely. He was tall, almost Lin's height, and his hair was quite short with bangs that shadowed his crystal blue eyes. She had the urge to touch the light blonde locks to see how soft they were, but she stayed where she was as his eyes turned to her and brightened considerably. "And you, young lady, may call me Fai." He said as he took her hand and kissed the knuckles lightly. At the light kiss Mai felt her knees shake and blushed furiously as he straightened, "And what is your name? It must be something to match your beauty." He added,

"Mai." She replied quickly, feeling the urge to step closer to him. _What's going on here? I like Naru! Not this handsome, young, charming man…why am I resisting again?_ She wondered as she looked at the handsome face that smiled at her sweetly.

"I knew it had to be beautiful." He purred as he turned back to Naru, who seemed restless suddenly. Mai felt a hand on her head and knew that Monk-san was behind her.

"Looks like you've made a friend." He muttered, making her blush as she remembered the feel of those lips on her hand.

"Please, let me show you around, and then we can talk about my problem over some tea in the living room." Fai said as he walked up the steps. The hall was huge with a red carpet running from the door across the echoing hall to the grand staircase, which was decorated with red and gold tinsel. Fai led them across the white marble floor and into a huge dining room with three long tables, the centre one larger than the other two and above them there were paper chains and tinsel hooked along the chandeliers. "This is the dining room. It seats over one hundred people and also doubles as a ballroom, oh! It's almost Christmas, I do hope you'll be attending the ball. It's a week on Saturday, Christmas Eve." He said as he turned round, looking at Mai closely, "I especially hope you will come Mai, I'd like a dance with you." He said as he stood at her side,

"Oh…I'll be there, but I've never danced so it's probably not a good idea." She replied nervously,

"Nonsense. You'll be a natural." He said dismissively as he walked forward and led them through the large kitchen and up a hidden staircase. "This mansion has many servant entrances such as these. They were built in to make it quicker to deliver food from the kitchen to the upper floor." He said as they came out of the second floor. Looking down Mai could see another floor below them and below that was the ground floor with the grand staircase. On the wall were paintings and against the wall were old suits of armour and a few white busts on marble plateaus. Mai stopped and looked at one of the landscape painting recognising the mansion in the background, but none of the trees were there at all.

"Mai, keep up." Naru called. Mai pulled back and looked across to see them all waiting for her, all but Fai, who was walking back to her,

"Oh, it's alright, there's no rush. Please take your time." He said as he stood at her side, an arm across her back with his hand resting on her hip.

"This is the mansion isn't it?" she asked, trying her best to ignore the hand on her waist.

"Why yes, that was painted many years ago when my great, great, great…well, I've lost count, but you catch my drift, it as quite a while ago, in fact there's a picture of him and his wife at the top of the grand staircase. It's something I think you'll find particularly…interesting. Please, come with me." he said as he took her arm and linked it with his. He led Mai around the walked way to one of two sets of stairs, which led to the first floor and he continued to lead her round until they reached the top of the grand staircase. Leading her down a few steps before he turned her around and what she saw almost made her legs give way.

"Mai? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Naru asked as he walked towards her. Mai was slumped against Fai, who had positioned himself behind her, knowing that what she saw would affect her like this. Mai wordlessly held a shaking hand up and pointed to the portrait. Naru turned with a frown and felt his own eyes widen at what he saw. Monk-san and Lin quickly joined them with similar reactions. On the wall was a huge portrait of a man and woman. The man was almost an exact duplicate of Fai, but it was the woman that had shocked them most. She was a slightly older image of Mai. She was wearing a long flowing white kimono while the man wore the uniform of the military of the time, which was a dark green coloured jacket with a high collar and dark brown trousers with white gloves and a long delicate sword sheathed at his side. The man and woman held hands and looked adoringly into each others eyes,


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - see chapter one

Readand review please, I'm begging you! This is my first fic on this site.

* * *

"I knew you'd be surprised." Fai said from behind her as she regained her footing.

"This is a joke right?" she asked as she looked at the painting.

"No, it's genuine. Over a hundred years old." He replied,

"That's just not possible! She has my face!" she argued,

"Or to be more specific, you have hers. She was alive first you know." He replied. "She was probably one of your relatives, well, I say probably, but it's more or less guaranteed." He added. "Come on. I'll show you the rest of the mansion and then we can get to business." He continued as he pulled Mai's arm.

"No, we can explore the mansion later. I want to know what's going on right now." Naru said firmly as he turned to Fai, who looked taken back, but smiled and nodded,

"Of course, you're probably right. Please, follow me." he said as he led them to the hall and turned left into a large living room with three sofas and six arm chairs and a huge Christmas tree by the window, which was about ten feet tall. "Please, sit down. I'll go and get you some tea." Fai said as he left them.

"Wouldn't a place like this usually have servants?" Monk-san asked as he looked round the room.

"Usually yes, perhaps the reason they're not here is linked to his case." Lin replied. Mai felt a hand on her head and looked up at the concerned face of Monk-san,

"You okay Mai?" he asked. Mai forced a smile and nodded, not quite hiding her unease. She saw Naru sit down on one of the sofas and perched next to him, feeling a little better as she remembered last night when she had forced Naru to lie down on her sofa and how he had looked when he fell to sleep.

"You don't have to stay." He said quietly as he looked at her. Mai stole a glance at Naru and nodded,

"I know, but I don't want to leave." She replied, almost adding 'you' to the end of her sentence, but catching herself before she made the slip.

"Well, if you change your mind." He replied warmly. Mai looked at him. He still wore his usual thoughtful stern expression, but his voice had been so warm. _I must be imagining things._ She thought dismissively as Fai returned.

"Well, shall I begin?" he asked as he set a tray down and handed out the tea, leaving milk and sugar on the tray so that they could help themselves. Naru nodded and Fai sat back and crossed his legs. "It all started about two months ago. I'm not sure what set it off exactly…at first it was my maids getting harassed…sexually in the night as they slept. One by one they left and then I started hearing strange things…knocking and such, and sometimes objects would move and heat up for no reason and the rooms would go cold. The servants quickly left as the attacks became more violent until one woman was raped…I didn't believe it was a ghost at first, but then I saw something happen. In the attic are more paintings of the woman at the top of the staircase. Every picture with her in it had been brutally ripped to pieces and I watched one of them. It was just sitting there and the next thing I knew it had just…exploded for want of a better word." He explained. Mai tensed at this, _great, I'm the only woman here! Did he have to tell us that?_ She thought frantically, feeling Naru's hand brush the side of her leg, but when she looked at him his face was the same as usual. _What's going on? My imagination is running away with me! Naru's never been the comforting type; if he touched me it must have been an accident._ She assured herself.

"Why would a spirit do this? Do you know?" Naru asked calmly, processing the information quickly.

"Yes, I believe so, it comes from a story passed down through my family you see. My father told it to me once. That woman, Mika was the love of my grandfather, Eishi's life and they were very happy together until one of his cousins, Tohru came to visit. He was very jealous of my grandfather and wanted Mika for himself, but she refused his advances and he killed her, but her body was never recovered. It is rumoured that her soul was locked into her body by a powerful incantation so that she and my grandfather would be separated for all eternity. I don't know how much of that is true, but shortly after my grandfather was killed by Tohru as well, but he managed to take his cousin with him into death…I think my grandfather has been trying to find Mika, perhaps mistaking my maids for her, though why he would rise now is beyond me, and the fact that he's hurting people seems…odd." he replied.

"Very well…Mai, I think you should leave." He said. But Mai shook her head,

"I'm staying…I have a bad feeling…Fai, were any of the men here attacked?" she asked, receiving a nod.

"Yes, but only the ones with short dark hair, just like the women attacked only had short light brown hair." He replied, "How did you know?" he asked,

"Well, it would be odd wouldn't it? If he just tried to find her. He was killed by her murderer, he'd want revenge for it, right?" She replied as she turned to Naru, who nodded in reply.

"I still think you should leave." He argued,

"If I leave then you and Lin-san have to leave too. Dark hair remember." She said stubbornly. "Look, it'll be okay as long as we don't stay here at night and if we stay in pairs that'll be safer too." She continued.

"Alright, but at the first sign of trouble, you are leaving." He stated, at which Mai nodded in agreement. "Fai-san. We'll need a room to use as our base." He said as he looked at the blonde, who was looking at Mai in a predatory way that he found distasteful, and he was glad the Mai hadn't seen it.

"Of course. Please, follow me." he said as he got to his feet and led them up the stairs to the first floor where he opened the door to an old study, "This was my father's study. Please, make use of it." He said,

"Thank you. We'll also be placing out equipment at various points in the house. I'll need a list of where the attacks took place and where the disturbance is most prominent." Naru added as Lin and Monk-san went to get some equipment.

"Of course. I shall begin immediately." Fai replied as he left.

"Naru? Is it a poltergeist?" Mai asked.

"Yes…I believe it is a jibakurei causing this, that's a." he began, but Mai gasped and stopped him with an enthusiastic flap of the arm,

"Wait, I know this one! It's an earth bound spirit, a spirit is trapped here because of something that happened, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Correct…I'm surprised." He mocked as he smirked down at her teasingly.

"I remember Ayako explaining it to me once. It was when we were in the old school building when we first met." She said,

"Your memory for the details is astounding." He said as he leaned on the desk. _Was that a compliment?_ Mai wondered as she looked at him, "It's a shame you don't apply that memory to the more important things like school." He added, _nope. Should have known better._ She thought; sighing inwardly as Monk-san and Lin entered the room carrying boxes.

"Mai and Monk-san, can you start on building the shelves? Lin and I'll bring the rest of the stuff up." Naru said as he walked to the door.

"Sure, no problem." Monk-san said as he opened the box he was carrying and started pulling bits of wood and metal out to make the shelf. _Is Naru avoiding me? I know he's probably still mad at me for those things I said, and I am sorry…I can't believe I actually called him a murderer! Naru's not like that! _She thought, feeling angry with herself and sad about that fact that Naru wasn't comfortable with her anymore, _although we were getting along yesterday…I wonder what's wrong_. "So Mai, how are doing?" Monk-san asked as they began to screw the metal framework together, pulling Mai out of her reverie.

"Fine…what do you make of all this?" she asked as they continued to work.

"Well, from that story I'd definitely say it's a jibakurei, but they can't rape people unless…" he began, but quickly trailed off,

"What?" Mai asked,

"Unless they possess someone." He completed quickly.

"You think…Fai?" she asked,

"Well, it would make sense…he is the most likely because he's the last one left. I bet if he thought about it there'd be times in his memory where he'd just black out, he just hasn't thought about it yet." Monk-san replied. "You get on the chair and finish the shelves, I'll pass the stuff up to you." He said as he put a chair in front of her,

"But surely at least one of the victims would have identified him." she argued,

"Maybe, but it was night and very dark, plus his resemblance to the painting might make them believe it was a ghost…which it was in a way, and the fact that Fai is so open and charming would make them doubt what they saw too." He replied,

"I guess so…" she replied as she patted down the wood of the self securely before screwing it down.

"Ah, you're almost done…Fai just finished the list…it seems a lot happened around that woman's bedroom." He said as he looked at the paper in his hand. Mai turned to him with a look of interest,

"Really? So I guess we'll definitely put a camera in there, oh, by the way, Monk-san was just saying he thinks that Fai might be possessed, what do you think?" she asked as she held onto the shelf lightly with one hand as she looked down at Naru, who was busy, reading the sheets in his hand.

"Yes…he seems the most likely." Naru replied, not looking up. Mai heard a sigh behind her and was about to turn to look at Monk-san when she felt a hand on her back, pushing her off the chair.

"Ahh!" she cried as she fell forward, reaching out to grab Naru's shoulders so that she didn't hurt him as she fell. Naru instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from falling, but lost his balance and fell to the floor with her on top of him, her breasts pressing firmly into his chest, her stomach on his and her legs intertwined with his. Mai looked down at him with wide eyes, her face only inches away from his, _it would be so easy to just lean down and kiss him…_she thought as her eyes strayed to his lips, _oh no you don't Mai!_ She scolded as she got to her knees, not realising the position she was in as she straddled his hips, her groin pressing down on his. "N-Naru I…" she trailed off, blushing furiously. Naru lay there stunned for a moment, his lower body reacting quickly to the weight that sat on it. He quickly threw her off, hearing a clang as her back hit the shelves,

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded as he looked at her harshly, and as Mai looked into his eyes she saw something other than the usual calm. He was flustered and angry,

"I-I'm sorry! I was pushed off the chair!" she replied as she reached over her shoulder to massage the bruised area. Naru quickly got to his feet and left without another word, clutching the papers he had been reading close to his chest.

"Are you okay little girl?" Monk-san asked as he knelt down beside her and put a hand on her back, massaging her gently where she had hit the shelf.

"Why did you push me off?" she asked, her eyes watering, not only from the pain in her back, but from the fact that Naru had hurt her and hadn't even apologised for it, _I guess that shows how much he thinks of me…then again, after our last case I can't say I blame him…maybe this was his way of getting back at me, _she thought sadly.

"I just thought it was time to get you two moving. You can't stay like this forever." He added as he sat down beside her,

"What do you mean?" she asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I thought that was obvious! You two drive each other crazy, and it's not just because of you short tempers either…" he replied enigmatically,

"Huh?" she asked in confusion,

"Trust me, one day you'll figure it out." He replied, laughing lightly as he ruffled her hair.

"You know there are times I wish that I had never gone into the old school building." She muttered,

"Why?" he asked,

"Because Lin-san would never have gotten hurt, meaning I would never have become Naru's assistant, meaning that I would never have gotten involved with him…" she trailed off,

"But then we wouldn't have met either…I'd be kind of sad if I never met you." He said,

"No you wouldn't, because you'd never know that I existed." She reminded him, "Thanks for caring though, it means a lot." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder,

"Any time." He replied as he put his arm round her, feeling a sudden rush of heat in his lower body from the close contact.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was just looking for Shibuya-san." Fai said as he appeared in the doorway, a strange possessive look crossing his features as he saw Mai in Monk-san's arms.

"Naru stormed out of here a short while ago." Monk-san replied as he pulled Mai to her feet. "Have you seen Lin-san?" he asked as he looked out into the corridor.

"No, not since you brought your equipment in." Fai replied,

"I should go find him," he said as he looked worriedly into the hall.

"Monk-san! When you find him give him a good talking to for wandering off on his own like that and worrying everyone, same for Naru if you see him!" she called, _oh my god! Naru!_ She thought, "Fai, come on, we have to find Naru! I can't believe the idiot went off alone like that! I know it's still day time, but that doesn't guarantee that nothing will happen to him!" she urged as she ran into the corridor, Fai close behind.

"Where would he go?" Fai asked,

"Well, he was pretty angry when he left…let's check the van and then go and find somewhere he could relax away from everyone else." She said as she ran down the grand staircase and threw the front door open. The large black van was locked up and as she looked through the windows she couldn't see anyone inside.

"How about the gardens? They're quite quiet." Fai suggested as he took her hand and led her round the back of the mansion to the huge wilderness that was the garden with long grass and conifers blocking the rest of the garden from view,

"This place looks like a jungle!" Mai joked as they walked through the long grass and bushes,

"Yes, I like them this way, but summer is best when all the bushes flower and the grass is cut back…I haven't spent time out here since the incidents began." He said as he helped her through the long grass.

"It doesn't look like the grass has been disturbed here, we should go back." She said as she stopped,

"No, wait, there's something I want to show you. Don't worry, you'll like it." He added as he tugged on her hand. She looked back for a moment before allowing herself to be led.

* * *

Lin and Monk-san ran through the corridors searching every room they came to, but Naru and Mai remained missing along with Fai.

"Where could they have gone?" Lin asked as he gasped for breath,

"I don't know, but they're not together. I left Mai with Fai, damn! How could I be so stupid?" he cursed as his fist pounded the wall.

"We'll find her…there's nowhere in here we haven't looked, perhaps they're in the gardens." Lin suggested as they ran down the stairs.

"Why are you two in such a hurry?" a familiar voice asked.

"Naru! Thank god! We found one of them!" Monk-san said as they stopped. Naru walked towards them, still reading the pages,

"What do you mean? Where's Mai?" he asked suddenly as he did a head count.

"I left her with Fai while I was looking for Lin-san. Don't even say it! I know, I was stupid, but so were you." He replied to the unspoken wrath.

"What?" Naru asked heatedly as he stepped closer to Monk-san with fury blazing in his eyes,

"If you hadn't stormed off I could have left her with you! What's your problem anyway? She didn't fall on you on purpose!" Monk-san snapped in reply.

"You still shouldn't have left her." He replied, ignoring the monk's last remark.

"Shall we argue later and concentrate on finding her now?" the monk snapped in reply.

* * *

"Okay, close you eyes." Fai said excitedly as he put his hands over her eyes. Mai shrieked and put her hands out in front of her,

"Do I have to? I can't see a thing!" she replied, laughing as she took a tentative step forward. Fai breathed in the scent of wild flowers from her hair and kept walking.

"Yes! We're almost there." he replied as they stepped through a thick covering of trees into a clearing. Mai shivered, the cold going straight through her khaki shirt and long sleeved top. "Alright, you can look…now." He said as he dropped his hands. Mai blinked a few times and looked around. Trees surrounded them and in the centre was a large brick well with a wooden roof on it. It wasn't anything special, but it was very peaceful and in the summer it probably would have been a breath taking sight. Mai walked forward and sat on the edge of the well spotting Greek styled statues dotted around, many of them grey with green moss beginning to grow, though they probably used to be white.

"It's nice…it's so quiet." She said as she looked around. Fai smiled and sat beside her.

"Yes, this is my thinking space. It used to be Mika's private garden." He said as he closed his eyes. "You're cold…let me warm you up." He said as Mai shivered beside him. Without hesitation he scooted over to her and put his arm around her as Monk-san had done, rubbing her arm quickly to get the blood flowing. Mai stiffened as he leaned closer to her, wrapping his other arm across her. She looked at him as he leaned across and their lips met. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but Mai couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Naru.

"Fai…we should go back." She said as she broke off the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I pushed too hard." He apologised as they got to their feet.

"No, the thing is Fai, I'm just not…I'm just a little off men right now…my feelings are confusing." she stammered, trying to knock him back, _great, the first guy who asks me out is being knocked back because I have a stupid infatuation with my boss, who isn't even interested!_ She thought, glancing at the hurt and disappointed face. "I'm sorry." She said to try and lessen the guilt she felt,

"It's alright…if you don't feel the same then it's right that you tell me." he replied, trying to mask his disappointment. "Come, let's get you inside before you catch a cold." He added as he took her hand and led her back towards the house.

* * *

"Mai!" Naru shouted as he looked around the back garden. Lin and Monk-san were searching further off to the left and right, and he could hear their calls as they looked into the trees.

"I'm alright!" Mai's voice shouted from somewhere in the trees. Naru set off at a run towards the voice and saw her with Fai, hand in hand, coming out of the trees. He felt an unpleasant tightness in his throat at the sight of them like that, but forced it down as his rage came to the surface. Suddenly he wanted to grab that blonde hair and beat the living daylights out of Fai, but he forced most of it down and turned instead to Mai, who released Fai's hand as she got to the more even ground and approached Naru at a run, restraining herself from throwing her arms around him, "Where were you? I was worried!" she said as she stood in front of him,

"You were worried? Monk-san, Lin and I have been searching for you for almost an hour! What did you think you were doing wandering off like that? And with him of all people!" he snapped viciously, lowering his voice so that Fai didn't catch the last part. Mai scowled and looked up at him angrily, her own temper barely under control.

"You have no right to say that! You wandered off on your own in a tantrum like a little child! Did you think about what could have happened to you? Did you realise how worried Monk-san and I were? You're just a selfish, short tempered, narcissistic little jerk!" she shouted, her head snapping to the side as the back of his connected with her cheek. She touched the spot and scowled up at him, doing the unexpected as she stepped forward and swung her hand across, slapping his face just as hard. She froze for a moment as his head snapped to the side and he turned back glaring at her, his anger almost boiling over. Without another word Mai ran towards the mansion, barely able to see where she was going through her tears.

"You idiot! What did you hit her for? You've really crossed the line here Naru-chan!" Monk-san scolded as he stood in front of Naru with his arms folded and a cold look in his eyes that didn't suit his face, purposely using 'chan' to enhance the fact that he was acting like a spoiled child.

"I know! She's just so…" he trailed off in frustration.

"If I were you I'd go and apologise to her…you know what happened the last time you two had an argument like this…I don't want to have to deal with Mai's tears and your temper again, so go and find her." Monk-san encouraged, his expression softening slightly at the guilt and vulnerability that flashed through Naru's eyes momentarily before he pulled his usual serious, narcissist mask back into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - see chapter one

read, review and, above all, enjoy!

* * *

"Mai? Are you alright?" Fai asked gently as he sat beside her on one of the large white sofas. She sat with back against the sofa with her legs drawn up and her face hiding in her hands, her body shuddering with her cries.

"I'm fine." She sniffed, unsuccessfully trying to stop the tears. Fai slipped his arm round her and pulled her to his chest,

"It's alright…you don't have to pretend with me…he's the one isn't he?" Fai said.

"One what?" she asked as he rubbed her back.

"He's the reason you…turned me down." He replied, feeling a twinge of jealousy and outrage in his chest. "He's not worthy of you." He spat, though Mai didn't notice the venom in his voice.

"He's not like that! He just…we both went too far, in fact this has been building up for quite a while now since our last case. We had a disagreement and I said some terrible things. I don't think Naru holds a grudge, but the things I said…I don't expect him to forgive me any time soon." She replied, _but I have to try to apologise! _She thought as she got to her feet in determination.

"Where are you going?" Fai asked,

"To find Naru…I have to apologise to him! I'd hate this to damage our friendship any more than it already is, plus he pays my wages." She joked as she flashed him a smile and ran from the room, crossing the hall to the kitchen, where she almost ran into Naru, who had been walking through the door to come and find her. Mai looked up in surprise and they both stopped and stared at each other, both having lost the words to speak. _It's strange…I want to apologise, but I can't think of what to say suddenly._ She thought as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Mai I…in the garden, we were arguing-it went too far. What I'm trying to say is I'm." he began,

"Sorry." Mai blurted. "I shouldn't have provoked you, I was asking for it…I have been for a while." She added,

"No, you weren't! I don't know why I got so upset. It was unfair and I had no right to hurt you like that. I'm sorry." He apologised,

"Can we just forget it ever happened? I…don't want us to fall out again…especially over something as stupid as this." She added, fighting the blush that threatened to cross her features.

"Good…just don't go off with him again." Naru warned in reply as he glanced at the living room door where he could see Fai peering out with a jealous glare. "I really think you should leave. It's not safe." He added as he looked back at her,

"If I leave then so do you." She stated firmly.

"Alright, but first sign of trouble." He warned. "You and Monk-san are going to be setting up and mics and cameras in the main library. Lin and I will be in Mika's bedroom." He instructed, ending their previous conversation as if it had never happened.

"Alright, is he up there now?" she asked,

"Yes, he said he'd wait outside for you." He replied,

"Alright, see you later, stay with Lin-san!" she added as she ran up the stairs.

"…Mai?" Naru called as he began to walked to the living room, not looking up at her, "Thank you…" he said,

"You're welcome." She replied as she paused on the stairs and looked back at him as he walked through the doors, smiling to herself as she continued towards the library, _wait a minute, where the hell is the library?_ She wondered suddenly.

"Mai! Over here!" Monk-san called as she reached the top of the grand staircase and started looking around. He was off to her right leaning on a pair of large double doors with the equipment by his feet. "So, did you make it up with Naru?" he asked as they walked inside the huge, shelf filled room with hundreds of leather bound books neatly placed on them.

"Yes." She replied as she set up the tripod, leaving the actual camera to Monk-san. Who was pressing various buttons to get it started.

"Ohh! Was there a lot of hugging and kissing involved?" he asked teasingly,

"No! Naru's not like that!" she replied firmly.

"You sound disappointed." He pried,

"What? Why would you say that? Why would I want to be that close to Naru? He's a…a complete narcissist!" she replied, her cheeks turning red as she watched Monk-san,

"Tell the truth Mai! The camera doesn't lie!" he added as he picked the camera up and trained it on her blushing face,

"That had better be switched off Monk-san!" she warned as scowled at him, her red face making it look more comical than stern,

"Relax! I wouldn't do that to you." He replied as he placed the camera on the tripod at the wall.

"Glad to hear it." She replied as she picked up the mic and stood on a chair, fixing it to the top of the bookshelf. "I think I've got it." She said as she released the shelf, catching her foot as she stepped back. Monk-san turned in time to catch her, holding her tightly around the waist as he put her on the floor, "Thanks Monk-san, I thought I was going to fall!" she said as she put a hand on her chest in relief.

"It's fine, and don't worry, you didn't show that much of your underwear to the camera." He joked,

"That's not funny!" she blushed as she slapped his arm, getting a howl of laughter from him. "Oh, shut up!" she scolded crossly as she left the room with him close behind,

"Oh, come on Mai! I was only joking!" he said as he walked along side her to the stairs. "How about I make it up to you? I could teach you to dance…would you like that?" he asked as they walked down the stairs,

"You can dance?" she asked incredulously,

"Yeah…my mum used to take me to classes just in case I needed to do it one day, you know, social occasions and stuff." he replied. "Come on, it'll be fun." He prompted,

"Well, alright, but you have to be a gentleman." She replied,

"Goes without saying." He assured with mock sincerity,

"And no laughing!" she added harshly,

"I promise…unless it's really funny!" he added quickly.

"Monk-san!" she said sternly,

"Okay! Okay! I won't laugh…much." He added under his breath as hey reached the bottom step,

"John!" Mai called as she reached the bottom of the stars. John stood in the doorway shivering as he pulled his snowy coat off and put it on the coat stand by the door, his blonde hair covered with melting snowflakes as his blue eyes looked up at her warmly.

"Hello Mai. Looks like I made it just in time." He added as he looked at the window.

"What in the world?" Mai said questioningly as she walked to the window by the door, "Oh my god! Look at it out there! I swear there wasn't a cloud in the sky a few hours ago!" she said as she looked at the blizzard of snow rapidly covering the ground,

"This is not good…there's no way we'll be able to drive in this! The roads will be like a sheet of ice and we'll never see where we're going! I wouldn't even want to walk in that!" Monk-san said as he joined her watched the thick blizzard. Mai pressed her face against the window and peered out,

"I know, my taxi only just made it here. The driver was thinking of turning back." John said as he looked over Mai's over shoulder at the swirling mass of snow.

"I can hardly even see the van! You're car is completely obscured! Where was it?" she asked as she peered out,

"Behind the van, you're right! There's no sign of it! God, I don't remember there ever being snow this heavy…well, not for a long while anyway." Monk-san replied,

"They did say it was supposed to snow soon." She said, remembering the weather report from a few days ago. "I guess they got it right for once." She added.

"Ah, there you are. Welcome John-san." Fai said as he joined them in the hall and looked out at the snow. "I just noticed it too…Shibuya-san and Lin-san are waiting in the living room…he wanted a private word with you. I'll be up stairs if you need anything." He added as he left them. Mai, John and Monk-san entered the living room to see Lin flicking through the weather channels and Naru standing by the window, clearly agitated.

"It doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon." He said to Lin, who looked up briefly and noticed the arrival of Mai and Monk-san with the addition of John.

"John's arrived." He said. Naru turned and motioned for them to sit down.

"Good, we may well need him tonight…I hate to say it, but we're stuck here. There's just no way we can get back and there isn't a hotel close by either…" he began, trailing off into thoughtful silence.

"It wouldn't be comfortable, but would it make any difference of we slept in the car and van?" Mai asked, but Naru shook his head,

"This close to the house the spirit could come out, besides is it's a case of possession then it doesn't matter how close you are to the house because the spirit would be inside Fai." He replied. "If we're going to be stranded, we may as well be comfortable…but I'm going to have to insist on doubling up…" he said as he looked at Mai, who was looking at the four men blushing at the thought of having to share a room. "I know this will be awkward for you Mai, so I'll let you choose first. We'll split into a two and three…I don't really want anyone alone with Fai-san, he's too dangerous, besides, he hasn't been attacked so there's unlikely to be any risk of that happening." He continued. "Mai, who do you want to stay with?" he asked as he looked at her reddened face. Mai looked at all of the people in the room, thinking over what she felt about each one. John was safe enough, he was very gentlemanly and shy, but she didn't want to put him in that position. Monk-san was very protective of her, so he'd keep her safe and comfort her, but something about his attitude made her decide against it. Naru wasn't the nicest person to be with, plus they were still on shaky ground, but she didn't know anything about Lin at all and he intimidated her.

"Naru…if that's okay with you." She added, as she looked up at him where he stood by the window. He looked surprised, but nodded,

"Alright, if you're sure." He replied. "Very well. Monk-san, John-san and Lin will be in the room next door." Naru said. "Fai has already stated that there are two rooms on the top floor that we can use that haven't had any sign of activity in them. For now there's not much more we can do, so you can all relax." He finished as he walked over to Lin to discuss the situation.

"Good girl Mai, I knew you'd jump at the chance to sleep with Naru." Monk-san teased as he leaned closer to her,

"Stop insinuating things that aren't there!" she said as she folded her arms and sat back blushing,

"So…what was wrong with me?" he asked jokingly,

"Well…I thought about it, but something told me I shouldn't…I can't say what it was, just a feeling." She replied.

"And John?" he asked,

"Well, he's a nice, but he seems shy…I thought he'd find it awkward." She replied.

"And Lin?" he prompted innocently,

"You should already know why! I've never had a proper conversation with him! That would be way too awkward, plus he intimidates me." she replied,

"Ah, but can trust yourself with Naru little girl?" he teased.

"Shut up!" she snapped, her face going a deeper shade of red, _now I'm beginning to wish Ayako were here…even Masako!_ She thought as she glared at Monk-san as he laughed at her,

"Now that's not very nice…besides, everyone knows you have a crush on Ayako-san." John piped up in Mai's defence.

"No I don't! But what about you? You have a thing for Masako don't you?" he asked, but John laughed at that and brushed it aside.

"Don't get me wrong, Masako is extremely beautiful and smart and kind and even witty at times, but…she's not for me." he replied as he smiled sadly and looked at his hand, which were folded in his lap. Mai looked at him sympathetically, seeing his feelings as plainly as he saw hers,

"'No one's out of your league if you believe in yourself.' A…friend told me that once." She said as she stole a glance at Naru, who was leaning over Lin's shoulder pointing at some papers that Lin was studying with deep concentration. "If you like Masako that much then you shouldn't let her status get in the way…if she feels the same then it shouldn't matter that she's famous and you're not." She added.

"Thank you for your support, but, really, it's okay, I meant what I said." He replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "But, if I may say so, perhaps you should take your own advice." He added as he looked at her. _Maybe one day…_she thought as she looked at Naru again.

* * *

"Alright, follow my feet first." Monk-san instructed as he and Mai stood in the hall facing each other, but not close enough to touch. "The basic step is thus, one, two, three," do you have that?" he asked as he moved his feet across the floor in a pattern from left to right, Mai trying to follow and not doing too badly,

"I think so." She replied uncertainly.

"Now, these three steps can changed direction and pattern, but the basic rhythm and speed stays the same. One, two, three, one, two, three, see?" he asked as he continued to move randomly at a fairly slow pace, "And depending on the music, the steps will speed up. One-two-three, one-two-three, got it?" he asked as he moved faster, watching Mai watching his feet. "Come here." He said as he stepped closer to her and put his hands on her hips boldly, "Try not to look at the floor. We'll go slowly at first. Just try to follow me, and try not to step on my toes." He added as he pulled her along with him, pausing when she stumbled and stopping when she lost her footing,

"Sorry." She apologised,

"It's fine, you just need to practise those steps." He replied leaning on the wall and watching as she did the steps on her own, trying not to look at her feet and failing miserably.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked as he, Lin and John exited the living room on their way to bed. Mai stopped, catching her breath in surprise,

"I'm just giving her a dancing lesson, she was a little insecure about her inexperience." He replied as he made his way to the stairs with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Well, you seem to have the basic steps right, but you're too tight. You need to loosen up." Naru said as he walked up the stairs beside her.

"Huh?" she asked in surprise, _Naru's telling me to loosen up? What a hypocrite!_ She thought. "You dance Naru?" she asked as they climbed the stairs, Lin, John and Monk-san already on their way up the next set of stairs.

"Of course, it's required for certain occasions." He replied.

"Wow…I never pictured you as the dancing type." She said.

"It's not something I do much and I tend to avoid it as much as possible." He replied absently. Mai fell silent as they continued to climb the stairs to the two rooms. Lin stood waiting at the door while John and Monk-san had gone inside.

"Goodnight Naru, Mai." he said as they stopped,

"Goodnight, Lin." Naru said as he opened the door. Lin was about to open the door when it flew open and Monk-san put his head out of the door,

"Hey Mai, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He joked, disappearing quickly before Mai could reach him; _tomorrow I am going to kill him!_ She thought venomously as Naru went into their room. Mai paused a moment before following, saying goodnight to Lin quickly before hand. As she closed the door she saw Naru sitting on the bed, his shoes and socks already off, and his hands working quickly on the buttons of his shirt. Mai blushed and made her way to the other side of the bed. _God I wish there were two beds…he's going to be right next to me all night!_ She thought frantically, half of her happy about it while the other half dreaded it. Mai's line of thought was broken as she heard Naru's belt unclip and as she turned she saw him pulling his trousers off. She watched transfixed as Naru stood by the bed wearing only a pair of black pants. He looked better than she had imagined. His chest and stomach were flat and toned, his arms had slightly toned muscles and his legs were the same, but when she reached the pants she forced herself to look away, feeling Naru shift his gaze to her, making her blush. _Wow, this is really awkward._ She thought as she looked at his face to see him smirking at her with amused eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he sat on the bed, looking at her over his shoulder. She looked at the smooth skin and felt the urge to touch it and feel the muscles beneath it. _God Mai, stop it! You're going to get yourself in trouble!_ She thought as her face reddened further.

"No, nothing." she replied quickly, her voice sounding higher than usual.

"In that case aren't you going to get ready for bed?" he asked, hiding his amusement as she blushed even more, "Unless, of course, you are intending to sleep in your clothes." He added. _I never thought of that! Maybe I should have slept with Monk-san…but would that really be any better?_ She wondered as she looked at Naru, who lay back on the bed with one arm behind his head, looking at her with a smirk. Gritting her teeth she unbuttoned her khaki shirt and pulled it off, hesitating as she reached the long sleeved white top. _He's going to see my underwear!_ She thought as she froze. At Naru's chuckle she quickly brought the top up and over her head and turned her back on him, at which his chuckle died. "Did I do that?" he asked. Mai shivered as she felt his hand touch her back where she had hit the shelves earlier. Across her shoulders was a long thick black bruise,

"Yes, it doesn't hurt." She lied, flinching as he touched it.

"You're a terrible liar." He replied. "I'm sorry…I really didn't mean for you to get hurt." He added guiltily.

"It's alright. I deserved it after saying all those things to you…it was unforgivable." She replied as she looked over her shoulder.

"What? I didn't push you into the shelves on purpose! How could you think that?" he asked, looking at her with a betrayed look in his eye. "I thought I told you to sort out that habit you have of giving up on people." He added,

"I wasn't saying that! I mean, I know that you wouldn't do it, but what I meant was that I wouldn't blame you if you did or if you wanted to…could you turn around? I'm going to…um…" she trailed off tugging at her bra strap suggestively. Naru just smirked and stayed where he was watching her, "You're not seriously going to sit there and watch are you?" she asked in shock.

"Well, you did say some terrible things to me…look at this as compensation." He replied, masking whatever he was thinking behind a smirk.

"Stop it, this doesn't suit you." She said firmly,

"Hmm…it seems you may have sorted it out." He said as he turned his back. Mai blushed and tried to bring her hands round to unclip the bra, but the bruises wouldn't allow her to move her shoulders enough. _This is tight…I can't sleep in it…but I can't get it off on my own…damn! _She thought as she looked at Naru.

"Naru, um…I have a bit of a problem…could you-that is, would you mind…I can't get the clips undone." She stammered finally, blushing as Naru turned to look at her slyly, "Don't say a word! It's these bruises, I can't move my shoulders enough, they're so stiff!" she complained as she looked at him pleadingly. Naru got to his knees and went behind her, gently holding the back of her bra as he examined the clips, having never actually undone one before. He quickly unclipped it and looked away as it slipped down Mai's arms and away from her chest. Mai pulled the long sleeved white top back over her head and turned to Naru, "Thank you…and thank you for not looking." She added as she got up and tugged the zip of her skirt down, letting it drop to the floor before she sat on the bed, trying to ignore Naru's eyes as he looked at her long delicate legs, noticing as she shivered,

"Come on, we should get under the covers and get some sleep." He said as he got up and climbed into the bed, sighing as he lay back and turned the bedside light off. Mai did the same and winced as her back hit the mattress. She turned on her side to got to sleep and found herself face to face with Naru, _wow, this is awkward…maybe I should turn around…but I don't know if my shoulders would like that._ She thought, deciding to stay where she was. Unconsciously she shifted forward, closer to Naru's warmth,

"I hope this snow calms down by tomorrow," she said absently, noticing that Naru still had his eyes open,

"Why? Is sleeping with me so terrible?" he mocked,

"N-no! It's not, I like sleeping with you, I mean, not that I would usually want to sleep with you or anything, I just uh…" she trailed off, feeling her face turn red and seeing the smug look on Naru's face. _Damn! He laid a trap and I fell for it! He's just teasing me!_ She thought, _but it's only fair that I get to ask the same in return…_she added,

"What about you? How do you feel about sleeping with me?" she asked, swearing she saw a flicker of unease in his eyes for just a moment, _no, this is Naru. He'd never feel uneasy about anything…well, almost anything._ She thought,

"Go to sleep Mai." He said evasively,

"No. I'm not going to let this drop." She replied daringly, noticing that Naru had taken on a look that she didn't like as he reached a hand out and caressed her cheek,

"What do you want me to say Mai? That I want you? That I'd been dreaming of this since I met you?" he asked as he shifted his face closer to hers.

"No, just what you feel. I don't want you to lie to me." she shot back, freezing as his forehead brushed hers.

"It's not so bad." He replied dismissively before turning over as if nothing had happened. Mai watched his back in disbelief for a moment before relaxing and closing her eyes, feeling sleep claim her as she sneaked an arm round Naru's waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - see chapter one

please read, please review, and please! Try to enjoy it just a tiny bit!

* * *

Mai opened her eyes and found herself on her back with Naru propped on his elbow beside her looking down at her, his other hand gently brushing through her hair,

"Naru?" she asked, seeing him smile as his body shifted so that his arms were on either side of her and his chest was just touching her breasts. "What are you?" she asked in confusion as he leaned down and brushed her lips with his. "Naru?" she asked again, seeing the same warmth in his eyes that she had seen in Fai's living room that after noon.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he tilted her head up to gain access to her neck, where he left a small trail of kisses that went to the neck of her white top.

"Yes…this isn't like you." She replied as he looked down at her with a smile that suddenly became a smirk. As she watched the warmth left his eyes to be replaced with a predatory look that was not in Naru's character. "Get off! Let go! Stop it!" she cried as Naru's hands run up and down her body, moving beneath her top to feel her breasts as he ground his hips into her roughly, pressing his erection against her, "No!" she cried as his hand moved down to her white knickers, "Naru! Stop!" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks,

* * *

"Mai! Wake up!" Naru cried as her held her in his arms, her body shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried out at him to stop something. "Mai." He said as her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him in fear. "It's alright, you were dreaming." He soothed as he held her shoulder. Mai focused on him as he sat beside her, leaning down holding her shoulders gently but firmly. "What did you see?" he asked as she sat up and turned away from him,

"Nothing…it wasn't one of those dreams." She replied to his silent question, _it couldn't have been. Naru would never treat me like that, and his eyes would never look as…evil as that. It was just a nightmare! _She thought reassuringly as her breathing slowly went from gasps to deep breaths.

"Are you sure?" he asked unconvinced. Mai nodded without turning to him, unsure of whether she would be able to look at his face ever again. She felt him move and was surprised as he walked round to crouch in front of her, catching her chin gently with his hand, at which he noticed a flicker of fear flash through her eyes, "Mai…you don't have to tell me now, but if it is relevant then you have to tell me." he said, his eyes piercing hers with a deadly calm.

"I told you. It was just a dream." She replied as she looked away, unable to look at his face for a moment longer. _It was just a dream._ She assured herself as Naru sighed and got to his feet and it was then that she noticed that he was already dressed and, judging by the dampness of his hair, he had showered as well. "I'm taking a shower." She said as she got up and walked towards the door,

"Mai? There's a bathroom over there." Naru informed as he pointed towards the bookshelf in the corner of the room where there was another door. Mai went over to it and look inside at the white tiled floor and walls with a toilet, bath, shower and sink with towels already laid out.

"Thanks…you should go down to breakfast." She added as she stepped through the door. Looking back she saw Naru flicking through some papers,

"I'll wait." He replied. Mai closed the door and pulled off her top and white knickers as she turned on the shower, feeling the cold water pouring out. _I can't believe I didn't bring a change of clothes…then again I wasn't expecting be stuck here! _She thought as she climbed into the bath and stood under the spray. She picked up the soap and washed quickly, shampooed her hair, rinsed it and climbed out, shivering from the cold water as she dried herself. She pulled on her clothes quickly and turned to open the door when she heard running water. Turning around she saw the sink taps running, which were soon followed by the bath taps and the shower. Mai watched in horror at the shower began to spray hot water at her, catching her back and bare legs as she reached for the door,

"Naru!" she cried as she tried the door and found it locked, but the bolt was open and there was no other lock on the door. She heard running footsteps and the door handle moved as Naru tried the door,

"Mai! Get back from the door!" he shouted. Mai went back towards the shower as the door was kicked off its hinges and Naru entered, standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders,

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly as he looked at the taps. Mai nodded as he leaned over the bath to turn the taps off and Mai screamed as the showerhead detached itself and the tubing wrapped round Naru's neck tightly, cutting off his oesophagus and choking him.

"Naru!" Mai cried as she stepped forward and pulled at the tubing around his throat, catching him as he slumped to the floor, the lack of oxygen weakening him. Mai cringed, and whimpered holding up one hand to stop the scolding water that was aimed at her face as the showerhead writhed up towards her, trying to get her away from Naru so that she couldn't help. _Please! Someone! Anyone! Help! _She cried inwardly as Naru's eyes closed and his breath caught,

"Nau maku san bazara danken!" a voice shouted. Mai looked up from where she knelt on the floor, dripping wet with Naru in her arms to see Monk-san in the doorway panting. The tube immediately loosened and the writhing showerhead clattered to the tiled floor, though the water kept running. Mai carefully unwrapped the tubing from Naru's neck and threw the showerhead and tubing into the bath as she looked down at Naru, who lay still with his eyes closed, but he was breathing. "What happened?" Monk-san asked as he walked to the bath and leaned over, turning the taps off.

"I don't know; I came in for a shower and the taps turned on. I tried to get out, but the door wouldn't budge so I called Naru. He kicked the door open and came over to me and the showerhead wrapped round his neck, I tried to get it loose, but I couldn't, I thought he was going to die!" she replied tearfully, looking down at Naru as he stirred in her arms.

"Is your hand okay? Do I need to get the med kit?" Monk-san asked as he looked down at Mai's hand, which was red from the hot water.

"The water wasn't that hot. It just looks bad, it'll calm down in a while, but Naru could use a bandage, that cut look nasty." She replied as Naru opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He raised a hand to his throat, feeling a stinging pain where the tubing had gripped his throat so hard and as he took his hand away it was smeared with blood. "Do you think you can get up?" Mai asked. Naru took a breath, realising that he was lying on the bathroom floor with his head resting in Mai's lap,

"I think so." He replied as he slowly sat up and looked away from Mai. She looked down at herself and blushed as she realised the water had made all of her white clothes nearly transparent. She looked around briefly for her towel and pulled it over her. Naru stood up shakily and went to a small wooden cabinet, pulling out a dry towel and handing it to her.

"You'll have to get out of those clothes." He said, regaining his composure as he handed her the towel. She looked at him in disbelief as he pulled his shirt off and grabbed another towel, "So will I." He added as he headed for the bedroom. Mai looked up at Monk-san, who followed Naru to the door,

"Don't worry, that spirit shouldn't be back for a while. You get undressed, I'll see if Fai has any spare bath robes or something while your clothes dry." He said at Mai's worried expression. Mai nodded and watched him close the door. After a moment of hesitation she pulled off her wet clothes and wrapped the towel around her, knocking on the bathroom door hesitantly.

"Naru? Are you…descent?" she asked awkwardly. After a few moments of silence she pushed the door open, but the room was empty. Mai sat on the edge of the bed and waited, jumping as Naru and Monk-san walked through the door. Mai blushed as she looked at Naru, who had a towel wrapped round his waist and nothing else except a cotton bandage round his throat.

"Here, Fai found this for you." Monk-san said as he handed her a light pink silk bathrobe. She went hastily to the bathroom and changed into it, not liking the way the neckline plunged. "Let me take your wet clothes. Fai has a tumble dryer in the kitchen." Monk-san added as he took Naru's cloths from the floor by the bed. Mai took her clothes from the bathroom floor and gave them to him, stifling a laugh as she looked at Naru wearing a pure white flannel bathrobe looking extremely uncomfortable. _Wow, the white makes his hair look so dark and his eyes look bluer for some reason. _She thought as she stopped laughing, receiving a glare.

"What?" he asked in annoyance as she continued to stare, raising his hand to his throat, which was stinging, but was otherwise fine.

"Nothing…I was just thinking that you don't look bad in white." She replied with an embarrassed smile, _I just said that aloud?_ She thought bashfully. Naru looked away as if he hadn't heard and picked up his papers again. _What's his problem; can't he take a compliment? _She thought in amusement.

"Mai! I heard what happened, are you alright?" a concerned Fai asked from the doorway. Mai turned and smiled brightly as the blonde entered the room,

"Yes, I'm fine, actually it was Naru who was attacked, whatever it was left me alone for the most past." She replied, her eyes widening as Fai stood in front of her with a hand gently caressing her cheek as his eyes scanned her for damage, "I'm fine really." She assured, blushing as his hand continued down from her cheek to touch her neck gently. Naru's gaze sharpened as Fai inched closer to Mai, who was too stunned to move as Fai leaned down, tilting her head up as he pressed his lips against her neck. Mai's eyes widened and she froze, not knowing how she should react, _what is he doing? He knows I like Naru, so why is he still being so seductive?_ She wondered, gasping as Fai's hand reached up and brushed lightly against her silk covered breast.

"Fai?" she said nervously as his touch became a caress and his lips travelled down her neck to her shoulder, _what is he doing? Naru's here too, what is he thinking?_ She wondered in shock, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute, "Fai, stop!" she said firmly as she tried to pull back gently, but Fai didn't release her and pulled her closer, "Fai stop!" she cried as his hand swept across the edge of the robe trying to get inside.

"She told you to stop." Naru said threateningly as he pulled Fai off and pushed him away with a glare. Mai backed away so that she was shielded by Naru and watched as Fai glared back at Naru before he dropped his head momentarily and lifted it again with a tired groan.

"Oh, Shibuya-san. Good morning…what was I doing? I'm terribly sorry, I seem to be so forgetful of late." He said apologetically, "Now, what was it? Oh yes, Mai, I heard what happened! Are you alright? And you Naru, I heard about the attack. I'm relieved to see you are well," he asked worriedly with concern etched into his features. Mai blushed and went forward to stand beside Naru,

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." She replied, stealing a side ways glance at Naru, who wore a mask of calmness.

"Indeed, thank you for your concern." He replied,

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Fai said with a smile before backing out of the room and closing the door.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked, not looking at her as she looked up at him.

"Yes…he was possessed wasn't he?" she said, not really asking a question since she knew what the answer would be.

"Yes. Those times when he says he's being 'forgetful' are blank areas where the spirit is taking control…I must admit I'm surprised he hasn't realised there's something wrong." He replied thoughtfully.

"What if he does know that there's something wrong, but he doesn't want to admit it?" she asked thoughtfully,

"It's a possibility. We'll have to confront him about it at some point." He replied as he made to walk away, pausing as he felt Mai's hand on his wrist,

"Thank you." She said, releasing his wrist. He looked over his shoulder at her and Mai could have sworn she saw that foreign warmth in his eyes that she had seen the previous afternoon. _I really have to get my imagination under control._ She thought as she shook her head while Naru looked back at the papers.

* * *

"Mai! Come on! Hurry up!" Monk-san called impatiently from the front door. Mai hurried down the stairs and grabbed her coat from the stand as Monk-san went out. The snow was at least five inches deep as she stepped in it, her feet beginning to feel numb, "What took you so long?" he asked looking at her short skirt and legs covered only by her long socks, "Maybe you should have asked Fai if you could borrow a pair of his trousers." He added as an after thought.

"Naru caught me on the way down and asked me to measure the temperature in each room." She replied as she picked up some snow and dropped it, rubbing her hands together with a small shriek,

"Alone?" he asked in disbelief as the door opened and John appeared with his hands in his pockets,

"No, John helped me, but where were you? You're not supposed to be alone either." She reminded him firmly,

"I can take care of myself, besides, it's day time." He replied,

"Naru was attacked this morning, it doesn't matter if its daytime or not!" she replied, throwing some snow at him. Monk-san lifted an arm to shield his head and got hit on the arm and then the waist as John joined in with Mai,

"Hey! Two against one's not fair!" he complained as he leaned down to pick some snow up, getting hit on the head. He aimed at Mai and threw his snowball, getting a satisfying shriek as she snow hit her shoulder, but his smugness she short lived as John launched some snow at his face, hitting him dead centre.

"Hello, not working?" Fai asked as he stepped outside to join them.

"Oh, Fai-san, good morning. Naru told us to take a break, there's not a lot we can do right now." John replied brightly, rubbing the side of his head as Monk-san threw a snowball at him. Fai laughed lightly as he saw Mai and Monk-san bending over in fits as John rubbed his head with an expression of surprise and disbelief.

"Please, call me Fai. May I join you?" Fai asked as he walked down the steps to the driveway, where the car and van were sitting covered with snow.

"Of course, you can partner me." Monk-san replied as he got ready to throw another ball at John, but was stopped by a counter ball from Mai, which knocked the ball out of his hand so that John could get another hit in. "Damn!" he said as John's snowball hit him square in the chest. Mai laughed with John until she felt something hit her lower back. She turned to see Fai smirking at her with another snowball ready for launch.

"May be we should have tried to get Naru and Lin-san out here. It would be more fun with six." She said as she threw a ball at Fai, who dodged and charged her, grabbing her waist and forcing them both to the snowy ground. She looked up at him with a flushed face and wide eyes as she felt his knee gently pressed between her legs.

"You're very lovely when you're flustered." He said as he got to his feet. Mai quickly followed, trying to hide her blush. She looked up and saw Monk-san hiding down behind his car while John was in front near the van trying to spot him,

"John! Look out! Behind the car!" she shouted as Monk-san got read to throw a ball. John turned in time to see the ball flying at him and dodge it,

"Thanks Mai!" he called as he threw his ball, hitting Monk-san in the shoulder as he ran. Mai laughed, shivering and stamping her feet in the cold. She felt a pair of arms go round her from behind and looked up to see Fai looking down at her with an innocent smile.

"If you come inside I'll warm you up." He said in her ear quietly, licking gently behind her ear as he leaned his head on hers. _Oh no, not again!_ She thought as his hand moved down her waist. "Come inside…Mika." He purred,

"Mai! Can you come here?" a voice called. Mai looked up to the front door and saw Naru watching her intently, leaning on the door framed with his arms folded and his legs crossed. Without a moment's hesitation she broke free of Fai and ran up the steps, "I told you to be careful." He scolded as she stepped inside and he eased the door shut.

"He's definitely possessed! He called me Mika!" she said as her heart calmed down, _strange, I didn't even realise it was beating so fast._ She thought as she looked up at Naru, feeling it flutter lightly as she locked eyes with him for a moment.

"We could exorcise, but there's no guarantee that it won't take over someone else." He said thoughtfully.

"Hey Naru, why don't you and Lin-san come out and join us for a while?" she asked, looking at his serious expression as he worked over the case in his mind.

"No thank you. We have work to do." He replied as he turned away to walk back to the living room,

"Please?" Mai said pleadingly as she grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking away. "It would give you time to observe the subject of your investigation." She added, trying to tempt him to change his mind.

"You're not going to get me out there." he replied firmly,

"You really think that hm?" she said slyly, forcing a gasp of shock from Naru as she threw the door open and pulled him outside. He stood stunned for a moment before feeling something cold and wet trickling down his back through his shirt. He turned and saw Mai looking at him innocently as he shook his collar, shivering at the sudden cold.

"I'll get you for that Mai!" he said in exasperation, all thought of work forgotten as he focused on revenge, his blue eyes glinting maliciously. Mai laughed and ran down the steps, not looking back as Naru jumped down and followed, his longer legs allowing him to catch up to her eventually as he chased her down the driveway.

"No! Naru! I won't do it again! I swear!" she cried as he grabbed her around the waist and held up a fist of snow with a sadistic grin. He reached towards the front of her top and tried to pull it open as she gripped it shut and shrieked in objection, struggling to free herself. In their struggle Naru slipped and landed on his back, soon finding Mai on top of him with more snow in her hands, reaching down towards his collar,

"I don't think so." He said as he grabbed her legs and twisted so that he was lying on top of her between her legs. She shrieked and threw a handful of snow over his head as reached for her top with a snow filled hand, managing to get it in inside the collar,

"Oh god it's cold!" she cried, shivering beneath Naru's body as he smirked down at her, the snow in his hair slowly melting, and a few drops of water dripping onto her cheek. Naru reached up and wiped the tear like drops away, bringing their faces closer together until she could feel his warm breath on her lips as he moved closer, closing his eyes unconsciously,

"Naru? Are you out here?" Lin's voice called in concern. Naru gasped, opened his eyes and froze, his eyes widening slightly as colour crept into his cheeks. He got up and turned away from Mai, quickly heading back towards the house.

"Yes, I'm here." he replied as he hurried up the steps, his shirt and trousers wet and covered with snow.

"You're soaked through! What happened?" Lin asked in disbelief and concern as Naru met him at the door,

"I'm fine." He replied quickly, stealing a glance back down the driveway as he hurried in doors. Mai sat up and watched him go, _I haven't seen that face since I threatened to tell everyone about his spoon bending, what's wrong with him? _She wondered in confusion as she got to her feet and looked around seeing Fai, John and Monk-san still running around by the car and van. _I didn't realise I ran so far._ She thought as she walked back up the driveway, which was about two minutes away. _God he was so close! I should have kissed him! _She thought as she approached the van and looked up to see John fall backwards as two snow balled hit him in the chest.

"Mai! Help!" he cried as more snow balls flew in his direction. Mai laughed and grabbed some snow, flinging it at Monk-san as John scrambled to her side behind the van. As she looked back she saw Monk-san shaking the snow out of his long, and now loose, hair,

"Dead! Dead! Dead! You two are so dead!" he shouted in frustration as he grabbed more snow and hurled it at Mai, who dodged back and then looked at him with her tongue poking out. "That's it! This means war!" he cried as he ran at her with snow in both hands,

"Mai run!" John said as he grabbed some snow and hurled it at Monk-san, who kept running as it impacted his shoulder, smirking as he launched both snowballs at John and made a grab for Mai, who fell back in the snow with Monk-san on top of her. Monk-san laughed and dumped some snow over her head as she struggled beneath him. "Monk-san, you're open!" Fai called as he pointed over Monk-san's shoulder. Monk-san paused and turned his head, getting hit in the face by one of John's snowballs. "Okay! I surrender! I've had enough, are you guys coming in?" he asked as he climbed off Mai and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I think I'll change back into that robe and put this through the tumble dryer again." She replied as she brushed the snow off her legs.

"Oh, You want to go curl up on the sofa with Naru." he teased as they walked back to the door, feeling a fist hit his arm. He laughed and looked down at Mai's blushing face, ruffling her hair playfully. "Go get changed. I'll put your clothes in the dryer." He added as he followed her up stairs. Mai went into her room and quickly changed into the pink robe, sighing as her limbs began to warm up again. As she opened the door she saw Monk-san in a large navy blue bathrobe with his clothes in his arms. He held out his arm and took Mai's clothes just as John exited his room wearing a white robe like Naru's.

"I'll meet you in the living room." She said as they walked down the stairs. Monk-san went off to the kitchen as she and John walked into the living room to find Lin sitting in the chair he had occupied the previous afternoon and Naru on a sofa, once again wearing the white robe. Mai looked at him hesitantly before feeling a hand on her back. Looking over her shoulder she saw John smiling at her encouragingly as he eased her in Naru's direction. She allowed herself to be pushed until she was beside Naru and sat down beside him, looking at her hands as she clutched them nervously in her lap, _why do I feel so awkward all of a sudden?_ She wondered as she saw Naru shift his gaze to her from the corner of his eye before flicking them back to the paper he was reading. She felt the sofa slump beside her and turned gratefully to John, who had sat down next to her.

"Mai, are you enjoying your dancing lessons?" John asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, though I don't think I'm very good at it." She replied sheepishly.

"Nonsense, you were doing fine yesterday." He assured with a bright smile. "I've only danced a few times my self. It's fun once you get started." He added,

"I didn't know you danced, wow, it seems like I'm the only one who doesn't." she said. "What are you reading Naru?" she asked as she turned to look at the seventeen year old. He glanced up in annoyance, "Don't look at me in that tone of voice. You're just sulking because I put some snow down your shirt aren't you?" she teased, seeing anger flash through his eyes momentarily at the jibe.

"It's research, the content of which a person with your limited intelligence wouldn't understand." He replied, feeling and looking extremely smug as Mai's eyes sharpened angrily. _How can he be so…arrogant! _She thought heatedly as she sat back,

"I think I'll go up stairs for a while." She said as she got up,

"Not alone you're not." Naru replied without looking up,

"Fine! I'll stay down here then." She replied as she leaned back on the sofa, sighing in boredom before suddenly feeling tired. As she fell asleep she felt her body slip and hit something warm and soft yet firm, she also heard Naru say something to her, but was too tired to care.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - (Why do i even bother?) see chapter one

as usual, please read, review and enjoy.

_

* * *

__Why does this always happen to me? I just get tired and fall asleep! God, Naru's going to be pissed when I wake up._ She thought, knowing instinctively that she had fallen onto Naru's shoulder as she fell asleep. 

"Naru!" she said as she saw him, _it wouldn't be a dream without Naru in it._ She thought jokingly as she walked up to him, suddenly realising she was in her own clothes rather than her robe. Looking around she knew they were in the hall of Fai's mansion, but something was wrong. Everything was the same but different. The floor had no carpet, the painting at the top of the stairs wasn't there and there were servants in western attire walking around busily. "What's going on?" she asked Naru, but he just looked at her without saying a word and nodded to the door, where she saw Mika. She was positive it was the woman from the painting that looked so much like her. The woman wore a long blue kimono with geta and as she opened the door Mai saw that it was summer and the trees were blooming with cherry blossoms and the flowers were open to the sun.

"Mika! Where are you going?" a voice asked cheerfully and Mai turned in surprise to see Fai, or someone who looked like Fai, at the bottom of the stairs in a military uniform. It was Eishi. Mika looked back at him and smiled warmly.

"I'm just going for a walk around the gardens." She replied, her voice only a little deeper and more mature than Mai's. Eishi walked over to her smiling and kissed her forehead gently,

"Don't be gone long. We have guests coming this evening." He replied lovingly as she raised her hand to his cheek. He took the hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing each fingertip.

"Don't worry. I'll be back later." She replied, kissing him lightly on the cheek before leaving. Eishi looked after her for a moment before walking into the kitchen, calling to one of the servants as he went. Mai glanced at Naru, who pointed to a dark haired man dressed all in black. He looked at Eishi before sneaking to the door. Mai looked at Naru hesitantly before following him out of the door and round the house, where she could see Mika just ahead, lightly walking towards the back garden area that Fai had shown her earlier. The man in black said nothing at all as he followed. Mai had an uneasy feeling about him.

"That's Tohru isn't it?" she said, as she looked Naru, who walked solemnly beside her, nodding slightly at her question. Ahead of them Mika entered the clearing, which was in full bloom and the Greek statues where pure white. Mika leaned down and plucked a light pink flower from its bed as she sat on the edge of the well.

"Mika." Tohru said as he knelt beside her. Mika smiled at him brightly.

"Good afternoon Tohru. I hope you have been treated well here," she said kindly.

"Yes…Mika, there is something I must tell you." He said, his expression serious, as it had been since Mai had first laid eyes on him. _He's a bit like Naru…although last time I checked Naru wasn't a murdering psychopath._ She thought as she watched Mika look at him in concern,

"Dear Tohru, whatever is the matter?" she asked sweetly as he rested a hand on her knee and she placed her hand over it,

"I'm afraid I have fallen in love with you." He replied, looking up into her eyes. She got to her feet clutching the flower to her chest for strength,

"Tohru…I am sorry, truly I am, but I am happily married." She replied, glancing over her shoulder to see him kneeling with his eyes closed, his teeth clenched in an attempt to control his temper.

"Mika, come away with me." he said as he got to his feet and went to her side,

"No Tohru, I cannot. I am in love with Eishi. I cannot return your feelings." She replied firmly. She froze as he suddenly grabbed her roughly, "Tohru! Release me this instant!" she shouted,

"I will not! I love you Mika!" he replied,

"Tohru! I cannot, do not love you! Let me go!" she replied as she tried to pull away from him, finding herself on the ground with Tohru on top of her. He leaned down and forced a kiss on her, which she tried to turn and twist away from as his hands groped her body, his lips muffling all of her screams. Mai watched in mute horror as he started ripping her clothes off, his hands groping her soft skin greedily leaving marks where he touched her,

"No!" Mai cried as she tried to go forward to help, but Naru's hand stopped her as he shook his head sadly,

"There is nothing you can do here." he replied. Mai turned away, listening in horror to the sound of Mika's muffled cries and Tohru's grunts and moans. She put her hands on Naru's chest and leaned her head on his shoulder as she cried for the woman behind her,

"Please…I don't…want to watch anymore." She cried, feeling Naru wrap his arms around her tenderly.

"If you want to be able to help her you must see it…but not now." He replied, seeing her distress.

* * *

"Mai? What's the matter? Wake up." A voice said in concern. Mai gasped, choking on her sobs as she woke up and sat forward, feeling a hand rub her back as she coughed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What happened?" Monk-san asked as he crouched down in front of her, his hands cupping her face gently. Mai didn't answer as she tried to stop her tears, feeling Monk-san's gentle hands wiping them from her eyes with his thumbs comfortingly. Beside her she saw Naru and John sitting forward on either side and Lin stood behind Monk-san looking down at her, all of them with worried looks of varying degrees. John and Monk-san looked frantic where Naru and Lin were able to cover most of their worry

"He raped her!" She cried as she leaned forward into Monk-san's warm embraced,

"Who raped who Mai?" he asked, slightly confused as he stroked her hair gently.

"Tohru! He raped Mika. In the garden. By the well. Where Fai took me. He followed her and he raped her! I couldn't do anything to stop it! All I could do was watch!" she cried helplessly, "She called for help and no one came!" she cried.

"Mai…it was just a dream." Monk-san soothed, but Mai shook her head,

"No Monk-san! It wasn't a dream! It happened!" she replied firmly as she sat up, her eyes turning red because she was crying, her salty tears almost blinding her vision.

"Alright, but it happened years ago, there's nothing any of us can do to change it now, so don't punish yourself for it." He said gently, wiping away more tears that fell down her cheeks, smiling as she gradually clamed down. "Are you okay now?" he asked gently, smiling at her nod, "Good girl." He said as he released her and stood up and stretched,

"Ah, hello everyone. I was just coming to find you all. Dinner is ready." Fai announced as he entered the room, frowning as he saw everyone circling Mai.

"Great, we'll be right out." Monk-san replied enthusiastically, waiting for Fai to leave before turning back to Mai, "Do you want to come to dinner? I'll stay here with you if you don't feel up to it." he offered, but Mai stood shaking her head,

"No, it's alright, I was just upset…it's stupid really." She added, blushing slightly at her stupidity as she wiped her eyes.

"No it's not, you witnessed something terrible, dream or not, it's not something you should have to see." Monk-san replied firmly, receiving a nod of agreement from John. Mai was about to argue, but was saved the trouble by Monk-san's stomach as it growled loudly, "I'm hungry, let's go eat!" he said sheepishly as Mai and John laughed.

* * *

"Alright, that's good. You're a little better tonight." Monk-san complimented as he leaned on the wall by the door. Mai smiled as she moved her feet, now back in her own dry clothes,

"Thanks…I still don't think I'm going to be any good by the time of the ball though." She replied as she stopped dancing.

"Come on, we've got another five days to go, trust me! Monk-san's crash courses have never failed yet." He replied confidently. Mai smiled at his confidence and enthusiasm, turning curiously as the living room door opened and Naru stepped out.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he walked towards the stairs engrossed in his papers again. He looked up absently, pausing on the bottom step,

"I'm going to bed to read these." He replied,

"Oh no you're not. I'm not finished here and you're not going anywhere near that room alone." She replied firmly, seeing Naru shoot her a glare, "Don't give me that. It's not safe for you to be wandering the house alone…especially after this morning." She added, trying not to let the worry show on her face, and failing miserably.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine." He replied,

"You know, I hate to say it Naru, but she has a point. You didn't do so well this morning. If Mai hadn't been there holding that tube then you would have been dead before I got there." Monk-san said as he looked sternly at the young man,

"Fine. I'll wait here." Naru replied as he sat on the steps,

"You mean you're going to watch?" she asked nervously,

"Yes. Since I can't concentrate on my papers out here, I'll watch you." He replied slyly as he put the papers to one side,

"Actually, I am a little tired. Maybe I should go to bed." She said, backing down from Naru's silent challenge,

"Mai, come on, next week lots of people will be watching you. You have to get used to it, so get practicing." Monk-san ordered. Mai looked back and forth between Naru and Monk-san, feeling her face going red.

"A-alright." She replied to Monk-san as she continued to practice, trying to ignore the eyes boring into her back.

"You're hopeless." Naru said after a while. Mai turned and glared at him, "You didn't listen to a word I said about loosening up did you?" he added,

"Well if you think you can do better then why don't you teach me!" she snapped as she turned her back on him and started again, gasping as she felt someone take her hand, and looking up she saw Naru looking down at her.

"Well, are you going to just stand there staring?" he asked as he positioned himself on front of her. She blushed and looked at the floor, but felt a hand lift her chin. "Don't look at the floor. Look at the wall over my shoulder or me." He instructed. Mai looked at his face seeing his expression as serious as ever, "One hand on my shoulder." He said as he lifted her left hand and placed it on his shoulder and he took the right hand and held it out to the side. "Now follow me," he ordered as he began to move. "Shoulders back, breasts forward." He ordered, ignoring her blush, "Just try to relax." He added more gently, smirking at her as she glared at him,

"Sure, relaxing is easy to do when you've just been told to push your breasts out." She replied sarcastically. Naru kept his smirk as he stopped,

"There's something else wrong. You're pulling back. Dancing is all about two people moving as one, so." He said as he pulled her closer so that her breasts brushed against his chest lightly and their stomachs almost touched, "We need to be closer." He finished, putting his arm round the back of her shoulder, keeping her close. Mai caught Monk-san's snicker as he watched, _he's loving every minute of this!_ She thought sourly, but as she looked up at Naru she forget why she was so angry. "Ready?" he asked, his vision fixed at a point over her shoulder.

"Yes." She replied, looking over Naru's shoulder as he took a step and she followed, feeling strangely comfortable as she followed him.

"I'm going to spin you." Naru informed, getting a frown from Mai as he took the hand from his shoulder and held it, releasing the other hand from his grasp. He pulled her arm, watching as she span into his arms. Once she was there he swung her out again and pulled her back, watching as she placed her right hand on his shoulder "Good. You need a little practice, but it was good." He said.

"Thank you Naru-sensei." She joked, hearing a small chuckle from Monk-san, who was on his way to the living room door. "Where are you going?" she asked, not receiving an answer as the door closed. "That was odd." She muttered, almost screaming as Naru tilted her backwards. "What was that for?" she demanded as he held her there, _I can't get up! He'd better not drop me!_ She thought threateningly as she looked up at Naru, who smirked down at her as she tightened the grip of her arms round his neck.

"That was the finishing move. You need to work on it." He replied as he pulled her to her feet.

"Well, if you had told me what you were going to do it might have been better!" she replied.

"Come on. I want to go to bed." He said as he released her, but Mai held onto him,

"Just five more minutes…I think I'm actually starting to get it." She replied sweetly. Naru sighed tiredly and leaned closer to her,

"Fine, but I'm not doing any more of that waltz Monk-san was teaching, my arms are tired." He replied as he took her hands and placed them both on his shoulders before he placed both hands on her waist and pulled her forward. "This is what is commonly called a 'slow dance' just follow my feet and sway a little." He instructed, turning his head away to try to block out the smell of her hair. Slowly Mai leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a smile as he leaned his head on hers, his arms slowly pulling her closer.

"You two look cosy." Monk-san said as he, John and Lin entered the hall. Mai and Naru stopped moving, both of them opening their eyes tiredly to look at the trio watching them. "I'm surprised you didn't notice us. We've been standing here for about three minutes." He added teasingly. Naru and Mai instantly broke apart, Mai blushing while Naru put his narcissistic mask on,

"I've had enough at playing teacher for tonight. I'm going to bed." He said as he walked to the stairs and calmly gathered the papers. "Coming Mai?" he called,

"Yes Naru-sensei." She replied, giggling as he shot her a glare.

"You live to tease him don't you?" Monk-san laughed as they started climbing the stairs,

"Well, it's a good way to pass the time." She replied.

"Mai, will you hurry up?" Naru called from the second set of stairs. Mai sighed and ran after him, staring at the back of his trousers, as she got closer, _what are you thinking Mai? Get a hold of yourself! _She ordered. _He does have a nice ba-what are you thinking? Stop it! _She screamed,

"I'm tired." Mai decided as Naru opened the door to their room. He didn't reply as he walked to the bed and started to undress, turning his back so that Mai could undress in peace. Mai got to her bra and reached round, groaning in pain as undid the clip. Naru turned and looked at her back, looking at the bruises on her shoulder as she pulled her top back over her head.

"Your bruises have gone pale…they should be gone in a few days." He said as he got into the bed. Mai turned to him blushing in anger,

"You watched me undress!" she asked incredulously,

"No. I just turned when I heard you groan to see if you were alright and I looked at your back." He replied simply.

"Oh." Mai replied, _why do I feel a little disappointed?_ She wondered, _my own emotions are a mystery to me…_

"Can you sleep with the light on for a while? I want to finish reading this before I sleep." He asked as Mai climbed beneath the covers.

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem, but are you sure you should stay awake? You look really tired." She replied as she lay down and yawned lightly, looking up at Naru sleepily as he lifted the papers,

"I'm fine." He replied simply before concentrating on his papers. Mai lay on her side facing Naru as she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the papers rustling lightly.

* * *

"Mai." Naru said as she sat up. It was dark in the room, but Mai found herself fully dressed. She pulled the covers back and peered into the darkness, feeling a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump, her heart pounding in her chest,

"God, don't do that!" she said as she put a hand on her chest.

"Sorry. Mai, you have to leave." Naru said as he put a gentle hand on her cheek,

"What? Why? Nothing's happened to me, I'm fine." She replied in confusion as Naru leaned closer. He was kneeling on the floor beside her bed, his head barely reaching her chest.

"It's not safe. His spirit has sensed you, he sees you and he wants you. You have to get out." He replied as he took her hand and gripped it tightly,

"I can't do that. I might be able to help, and if I leave, what if he attacks you again?" she asked. Naru shook his head as he got to his feet,

"He didn't attack me. That was someone else. You're forgetting that two people died in this house." He replied, looking around the room briefly before leaning down to her again. "Another thing you need to know, spirits can possess people easier if they are ill, weak or tired. Make sure you are wary of people like that." He warned, "I still think you should leave." He added with worry etched into his usually serious features, his deep blue eyes conveying his worry to her. She smiled warmly and squeezed his hand,

"I'll be careful." She replied, seeing his expression warm at this. "You know, you really should smile like that more often." She added brightly.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes tiredly and found herself looking at Naru's sleeping face. _He looks so innocent and vulnerable…_she thought as her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes travelled down to his lips, _they look so soft…I wonder what it would be like to kiss them…_she wondered, feeling herself lean forward, _stop! What are you doing? He's asleep! That would be sexual harassment! Bad Mai-chan!_ She scolded as she pulled back with an ashamed blush. Sighing lightly Mai propped herself up to look at the clock on the bedside table on Naru's side of the bed. _Six O'clock? Why the hell am I awake?_ She wondered in annoyance as she lay back down, trying to get back to sleep, but failing miserably. Sighing she rolled onto her side and got out of the bed, moving carefully so that she didn't wake Naru. _I don't really want to go into that bathroom again…but I want a shower!_ She thought, stuck between hesitancy and temptation. _If something happens this time Naru's asleep, I'll be on my own!_ She thought as she looked at the bathroom door. She stood looking at it for a while, thinking hard about whether or not she should go in or not,

"Are you just going to watch the door, or are you going to go in and take a shower?" Naru's voice asked. Mai gasped and turned around, seeing Naru propped up on one elbow watching her with a smirk firmly in place, "You've been standing there glaring at that door for the past ten minutes, don't you think it's about time you went inside?" he mocked, his eyes glowing smugly as she glared at him.

"Shut up! There's good reason to be cautious! Look what happened yesterday!" she snapped, but Naru waved it off unimportantly,

"The shower isn't going to try to kill you, just go in. I'll wait right here if you need any help." He replied as he sat up and gathered the papers he had been reading the night before, "As it turns out I didn't get to finish these last night after all. Once I noticed it was three forty I decided to stop." He said as he flicked through them,

"Three forty? Naru! It's six fifteen! Go back to sleep! You've had two and a half hours of sleep at the most! You can't work like this!" she said firmly as she leaned over and took the papers. He glared at her and tried to snatch them back, his glare deepening as his temper lessened, the early hours and lack of sleep catching up to him.

"Mai, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, now give me those papers!" he ordered, receiving one of Mai's glares in return for his efforts. She quickly got off the bad and backed away from him, holding the papers tightly behind her back.

"The hell you are! You're going to make yourself seriously ill one of these days with all your over working, and I am not going to sit here and watch you do it!" she replied harshly as he got out of the bed and walked towards her, trying to reach round her back,

"Mai. My patience is growing thin." He replied as she backed into the wall with his arms on either side of her, his eyes piercing hers with a fiery look. Mai froze as she looked into those eyes, not noticing or resisting as he reached around her back and took the papers from her slightly shaking hands, "And one more thing, you're not sitting, you're standing." He said as he walked back to the bed. Without another word Mai went into the bathroom and locked the door, waiting for the water to flow before she let herself cry, _stupid tears! Why the hell am I crying? If he's not going to worry about himself then why should I? Damn Naru! _She thought as she pulled her clothes off and got in the shower, still trying to stop herself from crying, _he's never looked at me like that before…it was almost like the look he gave me in that nightmare…not quite that evil though...must not be a morning person. _She thought as she ran the soap over her body.

"God, I wish we'd been able to go home yesterday! I need to get these cleaned!" she thought aloud as she turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel. Forgetting about Naru for the moment she gathered her clothes and walked into the bedroom. When she reached the bed she put her clothes down and picked up the light pink silk robe from the floor, turning away from the bed to pull it over her shoulders and then dropping the towel to the floor she tied the robe shut. She was going to speak to Naru, but when she looked at him he was asleep. The papers back on the side as if nothing had happened. Smiling thankfully Mai folded the towel and put it on the pillow so that she could lie down without her hair soaking it. She lay on her back and looked at the red canopy above her head, sighing in boredom as she closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - (Same as ever) see chapter one

well, we reach the end of part one, and you'll just have to wait for my brain freeze to end for part 2 okay? sorry it may take a while, but I swear! it will be completed! for now just sit back and enjoy the last chapter of part one, and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Hey! Are you two going to sleep all day?" Monk-san asked as he leaned on the doorframe. Mai opened her eyes and looked across at Naru, who was sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Come on, it's almost twelve O'clock." He added as Naru looked at the clock, 

"Alright, we're up." Mai said as she sat up, looking down at her robe, which was gaping open at the chest. She quickly pulled it shut with a frown and looked at Naru, who seemed to be in a better mood now that he had caught up on his sleep. "Monk-san? Can you go and put this in the washing machine for me?" she asked sweetly as she got up and took her dirty clothes to him.

"Sure, but only because you have to wait for sleepy head to have a shower. I heard your little tiff this morning. You two really need to get it together." He teased as he took Mai's clothes.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked as he grabbed his robe and headed for the bathroom,

"You'll get it one day. Take you pants off and I'll get them washed for you. I'm not making two trips." He replied as he waited by the door. Mai blushed as she saw Naru's arm pass his black underpants to Monk-san, who then picked up the rest of Naru's clothes from the floor, "Oh, good news. It looks like the snow's melted quite a bit. We'll be able to leave today." He said as he headed for the door, not catching Mai's disappointed almost sad look as he closed the door. _Why am I feeling sad? Although it has been fun, hanging out with everyone and getting to share a room, not to mention a bed, with Naru…I'm going to miss it._ She thought regretfully as she lay back on the bed, looking through Naru's papers, unable to understand a word of it.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked, almost sounding amused as he looked down at Mai's face, which was scrunched up in confusion. She looked up at him and blushed, putting the papers back on the bedside table.

"Nothing…" she replied shortly.

"Mai…I apologise for earlier. I was tired and my mood isn't good when I wake up. I had no right talking to you the way I did." He apologised, choosing to look at the wall rather than at her. Mai looked at her hands in her lap,

"It's alright…it's none of my business how you look after yourself." She replied apologetically,

"No, that's not what I meant, I mean…it's nice of you to worry like that." He argued. Mai stole a glance at him to see him awkwardly looking at the wall,

"Well, someone has to worry about you." She joked, seeing that warmth flood into his eyes for a moment. "Oh, Monk-san said we should be able to leave today. The snow's been melting." She said as Naru grabbed the papers and walked to the door, Mai close behind him.

"That's good. Once we leave I'll take you home before picking up some stuff to come back." He replied as they walked down the stairs. Mai sped up and went to his side,

"Naru! I told you I'm not leaving you!" she replied firmly,

"Me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, feeling her heart stop, _oh no! I said the last part out loud!_ She thought,

"You said you wouldn't leave me, why?" he asked sounding genuinely perplexed as he lowered the papers and looked at her,

"I-I…I have to go…um…yeah." She stuttered before turning and running back up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her,

"Mai!" Naru shouted after her, "That girls going to get into serious trouble on of these days." He sighed as he turned and followed her, seeing her turn the corner near Mika's old room. "Mai!" he called as he looked around the corridor. He eyed the door to Mika's room and eased it open, hearing someone sniffing as he opened it. "Mai?" he asked as he put his head round the door, seeing Mai lying face down on the bed with her head buried in her folded arms.

"Just go away, okay?" she replied quietly, her body shaking as she cried. _How could I have been so stupid! He's bound to know now! I don't want to hear him reject me._ She thought in embarrassment. She felt hands on her shoulders, gentle hands. She felt herself being turned over and came face to face with Naru, but something was different about him. "Naru?" she asked uncertainly as he climbed onto the bed with her, straddling her hips as he leaned forward on his arms, his head beside her ear,

"Mika." He sighed as he breathed in her fragrance. Mai froze and looked up at Naru in horror,

"Naru, that's not funny, now get off, the others will be wondering where we are." She said shakily as she put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him back, but he wouldn't move. "Naru. Get off." She ordered firmly,

"Mika, why do you fight me?" he asked as he leaned down and licked her ear gently. Mai felt a shiver go through her body and started struggling, feeling Naru's body weight pressing onto hers more firmly.

"No! Naru stop it!" she cried frantically, trying to throw him off. _Oh god, he's possessed!_ She thought as he started pulling off his robe. Mai squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her legs together, dreading what she knew he was going to do. She felt him pulling her robe open, but she was powerless to stop him while one of his hands held both of hers above her head. "Naru, please stop." She begged in a whisper as he started kissing a line along her collarbone. He released her hands and moved one up to the back of her head and the other down to her breast. Mai gritted her teeth and tried to get away, using her hands to try and push him back,

"Mika, look at me." he said as he caressed her cheek. Mai opened her watering eyes and looked into his, suddenly feeling her body weaken, _what's going on? I can't move! I can't move and I can't even speak!_ She thought fearfully as she cried, seeing a smile cross his lips as he leaned down and kissed her mouth. She could only lie there helpless beneath him as he continued his way from her lips to her neck and soon to her breast, _please stop! I don't want this! Naru! Please! Help me!_ She cried inwardly as she felt one of his hands slip between her now weak legs, pulling them apart so that he could kneel between them.

"M-Mai!" Naru gasped, his body shaking as he fought for control.

"Naru!" she cried, suddenly free from the trance or whatever it was that had subdued her,

"Mai, I-I can't…I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice cracking as tears slid down his cheeks before the spirit once again replaced him. _No! Please stay! Don't leave!_ She cried inwardly.

"No! Get out of him!" she cried as she pounded helplessly on Naru's chest, her tears blinding her vision.

"Damn it! John!" Monk-san shouted as he burst into the room and tackled Naru, taking him down to the floor. Mai lay there shaking; barely noticing as John entered wearing his priest robes, bible and holy water in hand, and Lin sat beside her on the bed, gently pulling her up and closing her robe. Mai looked up at him before leaning into his chest crying, feeling him stiffen as his arms wrapped round her, stroking her head lightly. She looked at the floor, where Naru still struggled against Monk-san's hold, almost getting free of him. John knelt down and put a cross of holy water on his forehead before flipping through the bible,

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our." John read, almost drowned out by Naru's snarling until suddenly Naru's body went limp and he leaned back onto Monk-san in exhaustion, gripping the sleeve on Monk-san's top.

"Did you stop him? Did I?" he asked, his eyes wide in fear. Monk-san looked at him, taken back by the unusual expression,

"No, he didn't. We got here in time." He replied, cradling Naru's naked body as he cried into Monk-san's shoulder uncontrollably. "Hey, it's okay, you're okay." Monk-san soothed as John grabbed Naru's robe and put it over his shoulders.

"Mai, are you alright?" Lin asked as he looked down at her. Mai pushed herself back and forced a smile, tears still running down her face,

"I'm fine." She replied shakily. "I just need a minute okay?" she added as she leaned into his arms again. He held her comfortingly and rubbed her back gently. After a while she heard Naru get to his feet and pick up the scattered papers.

"Come on. We have work to do." He said coldly, not even looking at Mai as he left the room. She felt Lin getting up and caught his sleeve,

"Thank you Lin-san." She murmured as she let him go, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face. She felt the bed move and looked up to see Monk-san sitting next to her with his arms open. With a small smile she shifted closer and leaned on his chest, feeling his arms go round her, "How did you know?" she asked,

"Lin was watching the screens. We talked for a minute and when he looked he saw you and Naru in here and knew something wasn't right." He replied as he wiped her eyes gently.

"Is he…going to be alright?" she asked,

"I hope so." He replied as he looked at the door. "Come on, you should eat something, and your clothes should be dry by now too." He added as he got up from the bed with Mai in tow. As soon as Mai was downstairs Fai rushed to her side and escorted them to the kitchen, where all three sat and ate,

"Are you alright? I don't know exactly what happened, but I hope you are." Fai said as he took Mai's hand across the table gently. She forced a smile for him as she pushed her only half empty plate away,

"Fine…I'm full." She added as she got up and took her clothes from the worktop above the tumble dryer.

"You get changed in here. We'll wait outside." Monk-san said as he got up. Mai dressed quickly and looked at the kitchen door. _I really don't want to see anyone right now…I just want to be by myself._ She thought as she turned to the backdoor. She walked over and saw the key in the lock, opening the door quietly before she slipped out and began walking through the garden. After a short while she went back inside and opened the door, "Hey, you took your time." Monk-san teased. Mai looked up with a half-hearted smile and headed for the living room, where Naru was sitting on the sofa and Lin was sitting in the chair as usual. Mai hesitated before sitting next to Naru, seeing him stiffen as she sat down. After a few moments she looked at him, his eyes fixed to the sheets in his hands, scanning back and forth across the page.

"Naru?" she said quietly as she twisted her hands in her lap.

"Not now Mai, I'm working." He replied coldly. Mai sat there for a moment before looking away sadly, holding her breath so that she didn't choke on the lump in her throat.

"Excuse me." she said quickly as she got to her feet and left the room quickly, feeling her body beginning to shudder as she held back the tears.

"Mai!" she heard Monk-san call as she ran through the kitchen and out of the back door, running for the end of the garden.

* * *

"She's gone!" Monk-san said angrily as he re-entered the living room, throwing a glare at Naru, who was still looking at the same page. "Naru! What are you doing?" Monk-san demanded as he ripped the papers out of his hands and threw them in a rage. 

"I am trying to do my job." He replied, not looking up at Monk-san.

"Don't give me that Naru! I know what you went through was terrible, but she needs you right now! Are you just going to sit there? The state she's in there's no telling what she'll do!" he snapped in reply, feeling a firm hand on his shoulder as he stepped closer to the teen. Looking over his shoulder he saw Lin, who gave him a look of warning. "Alright, fine! Sit there and pretend everything fine, but if Mai gets hurt or worse then you just remember it's your fault and I am holding you personally responsible!" Monk-san warned as he stepped back.

"Hey, where did Fai go?" John asked suddenly as he looked around the room.

"Shit!" Monk-san swore as he ran into the hall with John close behind, "We'll check the house! Lin, Naru! Go check the garden!" Monk-san shouted as he and John ran up the stairs. Lin got up and went to the door, looking back at Naru, who hadn't moved.

"Naru, come on." He prompted, "Monk-san wasn't lying you know, she does need you, more than you could ever know." He said as he went out of the door. Naru paused and looked at the door.

* * *

"Where's Naru?" Monk-san asked as he leaned over the banister and looked at Lin,

"He's not." Lin began, but as the door behind him opened he paused and turned around,

"I'm here. Lin, check the front. I'm going out the back." Naru directed as he walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Mai reached the well and walked up to the edge, sitting on the rim with her legs dangling inside the well. _What did I do wrong? Why is Naru so upset with me? He didn't even look at me when I spoke to him; he was so cold!_ She thought as tears slid down her cheeks. She leaned forward and looked in the well, something about it making her uneasy. As she looked down she saw something, _am I imagining things again?_ She wondered as she leaned further forwards,

"Hello?" she called as she looked down. _That's weird…I don't know why, but I feel like there's something down there…something…_she thought as she tried to get a better look, screaming as she felt something grab her and pull her back roughly. When her feet hit the floor she found herself turned to face a very angry Naru,

"What the hell are you doing you little idiot? You know you're not meant to leave the house alone! What if someone had followed you? And what stunt were you trying to pull just now? If you had leaned any further forward you would have fallen in! You could have killed yourself!" he shouted as he shook her shoulders roughly. Mai cried out and stepped back, pushing him away,

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" she cried, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "Maybe if you weren't such a cold hearted jerk I wouldn't have come out here! Maybe if you'd decided to talk to me instead of shutting me out and treating me like I don't exist I wouldn't have been upset!" she snapped heatedly,

"It's not my fault that you can't keep your emotions in check! You need to grow up!" he replied angrily, stepping closer to her,

"See? You're doing it again! You're so clueless!" she snapped, stepping closer,

"I'm the clueless one? That's a joke! So tell me then, what is it that I'm so clueless about?" he demanded, his face a few inches away from hers,

"Naru, you idiot, I'm in love with you!" she cried, clamping her hands over her mouth as she turned away quickly, her face turning red, leaving Naru stunned and speechless, "Well? What are you waiting for? This is where you're supposed to mock, taunt and boost your ego. Go ahead! Make fun of me like you always do!" she snapped, _why did I tell him? I'm such an idiot! _She thought as she started crying again, _what's he waiting for? Did he just leave?_ She wondered, gasping as Naru's arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her to his chest. Naru turned her round in his grasp and looked down at her, his eyes warm, but uncertain. "Naru?" she asked questioningly as he reached up and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Mai." He sighed as he leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his own, sending a wave of warmth through Mai's body as she slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her again, just as softly, his lips lingering on hers. Mai felt his tongue on her bottom lip and opened her mouth obligingly, moaning lightly as his hand came up and caressed the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth and entwining with hers. She heard him groan as her tongue hesitantly dipped into his mouth and one of her hands reached up and ran through his hair. _If this is a dream, please God don't wake me up!_ She thought as they both pulled back gasping for breath. Mai blushed and looked at the ground, her hands still loosely on his shoulders while his were still resting on her waist. She felt one of his hands leave her waist to caress her cheek, moving down to lift her chin. She looked into is eyes and saw the warmth still there, tinged with something slightly darker, but not unpleasant. He smiled as he leaned forward and nuzzled her forehead gently, "So that's what your little tantrum was about." He taunted, pulling her closer as she started pulling back, her fists pounding his shoulders,

"Why do you always have to turn everything I do or say into a joke? You're always like that with me!" she snapped, feeling embarrassed and used as she looked at the chest of his black shirt,

"Don't deny me one of life's small pleasures." He replied, groaning as she pounded his shoulder again, "Mai…haven't you ever wondered why I'm always like that?" he asked once she stopped struggling and trying to beat him. "You know, when I was younger Lin told me about child behaviour patterns. He said it was common for boys to pick on girls that they liked, and visa versa…do you think that's true?" he asked, feeling her lean her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, fighting back a moan as she inhaled it. _God, what is he wearing? It smells so good!_ She thought as she nuzzled his shoulder,

"I always thought so. I also thought it was a habit that most boys grew out of by high school." She teased knowingly, "And yes, that theory did push its way into my head a few times, but I never took it seriously…why would someone like you want someone as plain and stupid as me. You're out of my league." She replied,

"What have I told you about that? Besides, you're not plain, nowhere near, because every time I see you I get a light feeling in my chest, and when you laugh I want to smile, and when you're crying I want to hold you until the tears are gone, and I want to protect you and keep you safe, because if something happened to you I…don't know what I'd do. That first mission, after we left, I thought I could forget you. I thought you were just some other kid getting caught up in my business, but as the days went on I kept getting this nagging feeling that something was missing, so I finally decided to call you, and when I heard your voice on the other end I knew what had been missing…I'm sorry, I'm not good with words…" he said as he kept her close, not wanting her to see his blush,

"I don't think your words are stupid…I feel the same sort of things for you…I like it when you pick on me sometimes…at the time I'm annoyed, but when I look back on it it makes me feel special because you were taunting me and not someone else." She replied as she pulled back, looking up to see him looking down at her,

"Come on, the others will be wondering where the hell we've gotten to." He said as he released her and walked away. She stood there and watched his retreating back, _he didn't say the words, he didn't say 'I love you'_ she thought as he stopped and turned round with warm eyes, giving her a slight smile as he held a hand out to her. Mai smiled and ran to catch up, taking his hand to feel him grip hers firmly as they walked back to the house, letting go of each other's hands as they saw Monk-san waiting by the back door.

"They're back!" he called into the house. Mai looked up at Naru, who once again had his narcissist mask firmly in place, but before she looked away and started moving towards the house she saw that warmth flicker in his eyes, the look reserved just for her. _But one day he will._ She added.

To be continued...


End file.
